


Rendição

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Erotica, First Time, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Capitão passou por um período difícil, e precisa de alguém para tomar as rédeas por um tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendição

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72870) by [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez). 



> N/A: Essa não é uma história sobre força. Mas tem um pouco de consentimento duvidoso, e se você tem dificuldades com o conceito de dominação e submissão como uma dinâmica plausível em uma relação amorosa e com confiança, essa história pode não ser para você. Algumas alterações foram feitas nessa história desde a postagem original [01/03/1997].
> 
> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.

* * *

“Você parece um homem com um problema, Sr. Spock.”

O primeiro oficial da Enterprise começou. Leonard McCoy parou do lado da sua mesa, bandeja do almoço apoiada no quadril. Spock ficou um tanto embaraçado ao perceber que tinha acabado de ser pego encarando o nada, com um garfo vazio na mão, no meio da sala de refeições. Há quanto tempo estava sentado ali daquela forma? Nem tinha visto o doutor chegar.

“Doutor,” disse como forma de cumprimento, ignorando a pergunta que não tinha sido uma pergunta.

“Se importa se eu me juntar a você?” A bandeja de McCoy já estava no caminho para mesa.

Spock inclinou a cabeça. Sem sentido em discutir. O doutor estava com sua expressão de diagnósticos, aquela que Jim disse que o lembrava de um cão de guarda em uma pista.

McCoy sentou na cadeira oposta à sua, começou a remover o repasto da bandeja. “Então, você está só sonhando acordado ou é algo mais sério?”

Spock dirigiu ao doutor seu olhar mais inocente. “‘Sonhando acordado’, Doutor? Devo presumir que se trata de mais uma de suas expressões coloridas que não devo interpretar literalmente?”

Mas McCoy não mordeu a isca–e Spock sabia que estava com problemas. O doutor era mais perigoso quando estava na sua forma mais paciente. “Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer.” McCoy levantou seu garfo e começou a cutucar sua salada de espinafre. “Desde quando você me deixa me aproximar sem ser notado dessa forma? Você estava a um milhão de milhas daqui.”

Enquanto o doutor considerava seu jantar, Spock considerava o doutor. Estava relutante em entrar nisso com o doutor, agora, quando tinham assuntos inacabados entre eles. Mas realisticamente, não poderia simplesmente se levantar e se afastar dessa bagunça. Seria uma concessão grande demais–e se afastar de duas conversas no mesmo número de dias iria acionar o alerta vermelho profissional de McCoy certamente. Talvez a melhor parte do valor devesse ditar suas ações para esta noite. Já tinha provado que quando se tratava de um assunto pessoal, simplesmente ordenar McCoy para se afastar não surtia efeito. Talvez fosse mais seguro manter a calma e fazer o que ele queria.

De fato, o homem poderia na verdade ser de algum auxílio. Afinal, McCoy era amigo de Kirk, também.

Spock passou os olhos pelas mesas próximas, assegurando-se que não havia membros da tripulação por perto. Não havia ninguém; era tarde para a hora da ceia do turno alfa, e a maior parte do turno gama ainda estava dormindo. A sala estava deserta. Finalmente, suspirou quieto e baixou o garfo. “Sou forçado a admitir, posso estar fora da minha área de especialidade.”

O doutor olhou para frente, surpreso. “ _Você_ , Spock?! Não imaginava que fosse possível.”

Spock virou a cabeça levemente, seu equivalente a um dar de ombros. “Alguém não pode ter excelência em tudo o que tentar.”

McCoy bufou. “Desde quando? Sempre pensei que perfeição fosse seu objetivo na vida.”

“Naturalmente. Não é o seu?”

“Dificilmente. Meu objetivo na vida é enlouquecer você, não sabia disso?”

“Ah. Bem, este caso, você deve ser congratulado.”

McCoy grunhiu, obviamente se divertindo e tentando não dar a Spock a satisfação de saber disso. “Agora posso morrer feliz.”

O Vulcano o observou comer uma garfada da salada, observou-o mastigar pensativo. O próprio apetite de Spock já tinha começado a noite pequeno, e agora era não-existente. Isso não era novidade, contudo... vinha tendo pouco interesse em comida fazia semanas. Só foi para a cantina nessa noite porque tinha esperanças de encontrar Jim ali.

Como se lendo o pensamento, os olhos azuis vieram parar em seu rosto novamente. “Onde está o Jim essa noite, de qualquer forma?”

Spock piscou, suspeitou que tinha se denunciado quando o olhar do outro ficou mais agudo. Manteve sua resposta neutra. “Estava aqui mais cedo, mas disse que ele e o Sr. Scott precisavam revisar algumas coisas antes da troca de turnos.”

O doutor fez uma careta. “Ele já está trabalhando faz doze horas hoje. O que é tão importante que ele não podia parar para jantar?”

Spock não podia responder. A verdade era que suspeitava fortemente que Kirk estivesse mentindo para ele sobre a razão para ter deixado a cantina quando o fez. Foi essa suspeita que distraiu o Vulcano ao ponto de o fazer esquecer dos seus arredores alguns minutos antes. Até onde sabia, em três anos de amizade Kirk jamais havia mentido para ele diretamente.

McCoy se inclinou para frente. “O que foi? Tem algo que você não está me contando.”

Spock suprimiu a vontade de suspirar novamente. “Estou... preocupado com ele, Doutor. Sua desconexão parece estar se tornando mais pronunciada, ao invés de diminuir com o tempo.”

“O que te faz dizer isso? Não que esteja discordando de você–não estou. Só estou surpreso que ele tenha deixado você perceber isso.”

“Ele acredita que não estou ciente do problema.”

McCoy acenou, tomou outro gole de café. “É, ele acha que está enganando todo mundo. Idiota. O que aconteceu hoje de noite, especificamente?”

“Nada, especificamente. Simplesmente está... desconfortável comigo.” Como se temesse que pudesse perguntar algo para ele que não quisesse responder, Spock pensou, não disse. Estava se lembrando de como Jim ficou desconfortável quando Spock fez sua oferta desajeitada de um jogo de xadrez. Não tinham jogado em mais de um mês. Spock tinha esperanças de que, se pudesse pegar Kirk sozinho, talvez seu capitão falasse sobre o que obviamente o estava consumindo. Mas quando apresentou a questão, Kirk fugiu, com uma tentativa tênue de desculpa.

“Bem, isso certamente não é a norma,” McCoy concordou, seus olhos no prato. “Vocês dois são unha e carne.”

Havia um toque de quem sabia de algo nas suas palavras, e Spock sentiu seu rosto começar a se aquecer. Forçou a reação a parar. Queria falar sobre Jim, e o que estava incomodando seu capitão–mais enfaticamente _não_ queria voltar à conversa abortada que ele e McCoy tinham começado no deck de observação na noite anterior.

“Doutor...” começou com um aviso.

“Relaxa, Spock. Não vou te forçar.”

_Ainda_ , pareceu perdurar no ar depois da sua declaração.

Spock teve que inspirar profundamente para manter sua aparência de calma. “Qual é a sua análise do estado mental do capitão, Doutor?”

McCoy fez uma careta para ele. “Você sabe que não o examinei.”

“Muito bem. Qual é a sua _opinião_ do estado mental do capitão, então?”

“Minha opinião...? Você está me perguntando como amigo dele, ou como médico dele?”

“Qualquer um.” Spock encontrou os olhos dele. “Ambos.”

“Nada bom,” McCoy disse sem hesitação.

“Especifique.”

“Não posso, sem um exame. Mas,” ele anteviu o protesto de Spock, “Posso dizer que tenho ele sob observação. A primeira indicação que tiver de que essa... melancolia dele está afetando sua performance no comando, vou levar ele para um exame mais rápido do que você pode dizer Jack Sprat.”

Spock reprimiu uma onda de irritação muito não Vulcana. “Você não sente que o problema é severo o bastante para merecer seu envolvimento?”

“Spock, você não está me ouvindo. _Sinto_ que o problema é mais profundo, e mais sério, do que ele está disposto a reconhecer. Mas até que tenha alguma indicação interna de que algo está errado, algo além da intuição de um amigo–não posso avaliar o quão sério é. Não posso ordenar que venha até mim por ajuda. Não se ele ainda está funcionando no pico da eficiência.” Seu olhar era penetrante. “Está?”

Spock hesitou, mas só havia uma resposta possível para isso. “Mais do que nunca.”

“Bem, então.”

“Você não pode falar com ele, Doutor? Como seu amigo?”

McCoy largou sua caneca de café com um ruído. “Onde você esteve nas últimas três semanas, Spock? Não acha que venho tentado? Ele não fica parado por tempo o bastante nem para eu dar oi.”

“Teve existir alguma ação que possamos tomar.”

Os olhos azuis o esfaquearam. “Você é o melhor amigo dele. Não pode falar com ele?”

Spock queria desviar os olhos, não ousava. O homem via demais. “Eu tentei, também.”

McCoy piscou. Então relaxou, e começou a cutucar seu jantar de novo. “Chegou em algum lugar?”

“Nenhum lugar importante. Ele me evita.” Não iria falar da outra verdade–que ele mesmo também o evitou nos últimos tempos. Que sua própria dor algumas vezes fazia estar na presença de James Kirk... difícil. “Quando não pode me evitar, simplesmente finge que estou imaginando um problema quando não há nenhum.”

McCoy olhou para frente por causa disso. “O que você quer dizer?”

Spock uniu as mãos, invocando a calma Vulcana contra a memória da forma completa com que Kirk o excluiu. “Quando tentei falar com ele sobre o que aconteceu em Theta Aurigae, ele me disse que eu estava ‘me remoendo’ e saiu da sala.” Ele encontrou o olhar preocupado do doutor. “Uma vez, tentei falar com ele sobre a Senhorita Keeler.”

A voz de McCoy praticamente não era mais do que um sussurro. “O que ele disse?”

“Ele disse, ‘Foi esquecido, Spock’. E então começou a me questionar sobre as taxas de eficiência mais recentes.”

“Hm. E então ele vai e trabalha em um turno de doze horas depois do outro, com um alongamento de dezesseis horas jogado ali para dar alguma variedade.”

“Sim. E sua própria eficiência nesse trimestre foi a maior de todos os tempos.”

“Bem, não me surpreende.”

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento.

“Doutor,” Spock começou, finalmente dando voz à sua suspeita relutante. “Você acha que mais aconteceu em Theta Aurigae do que o que nos foi dito?” Falou cuidadosamente. Estava de fato acusando sua capitão de possivelmente mentir em um relatório de missão. Mas era um pavor com o qual viveu por tempo demais.

As autópsias do doutor haviam mostrado que muitos dos reféns mortos haviam sido estuprados, ou coisa pior. Seria possível...? Reprimiu o pensamento como tinha feito um centena de vezes nas últimas semanas, recusava-se a deixar o pensamento se completar.

McCoy olhou pensativo, então finalmente balançou a cabeça. “Spock, não sei. Pode ser isso. Mas também pode ser a última gota que transbordou o copo. Olha pelo que ele passou nos últimos dois meses. Edith, seu irmão...” Parou, mas Spock ouviu as palavras que ele não disse. Viu a memória do koon-ut-kalifee como uma imagem residual, vermelha e sufocante. “E então perder aqueles reféns... Qualquer uma dessas coisas podia ser o bastante para derrubar um homem normal. Não temos como saber o que o está consumindo a menos que nos diga.”

“Mas ele se recusa.” Saiu como um sussurro, e Spock imediatamente amaldiçoou a falha no seu controle.

Pois agora McCoy estava olhando para ele, lendo-o como um livro. “E você? Você quer falar sobre o que estávamos conversando no outro dia...?”

Spock teve de agir rapidamente para impedir a onda de raiva de aparecer no seu rosto.

“Você sabe que não.”

“Não sei disso.”

“Você presume demais, McCoy.” Começou a se levantar.

“Agora, Spock, você não precisa fugir de mim. Também sou seu amigo, droga. Só estou tentando ajudar.”

Spock só olhou para ele, pensando, você não pode me ajudar. Ninguém pode me ajudar.

“Pode ajudar se você falar sobre isso,” McCoy disse suavemente, nada além de compaixão no seu olhar.

“Não há nada para falar.”

McCoy se inclinou para trás na sua cadeira, uma sobrancelha se erguendo. “Então por que não pode me responder na outra noite?”

Spock sentiu o sangue manchar suas bochechas apesar de seus melhores esforços para o impedir. Não podia dizer por que simplesmente não terminava essa conversa invasiva. Seria possível que McCoy estivesse certo–que precisasse de um confessor afinal de contas? “Um Vulcano não fala desse tipo de coisa,” ele disse, a antiga defesa.

“Bobagem.”

“Doutor–”

“Sr. Spock,” McCoy disse com a voz equilibrada, voz baixa, “você pode não perceber isso, mas você está fazendo um péssimo trabalho em fingir que está tudo normal. Se Jim não estivesse trabalhando tanto para afastar a nós dois, ele já teria percebido isso.”

Em choque, Spock não tinha respostas para isso.

“Está escrito na sua cara, Spock,” o doutor terminou gentilmente.

Sua compaixão era como pequenas agulhadas em tecido vulnerável e macio.

O Vulcano queria discutir, queria negar a verdade disso. Queria acima de tudo escapar do entendido brutal daquele homem. Mas era um inseto, preso.

“Deverei ser transferido,” sussurrou finalmente, desesperado.

Raiva passou pelos olhos azuis. “Você quer chutar ele enquanto está caído?”

“Melhor do que a alternativa.”

“Melhor para _você_ , quer dizer.”

“Para ele.”

Mas McCoy estava balançando a cabeça. “Errado em ambos os casos. Spock, absolutamente a pior coisa que você pode fazer agora é fugir dele sem explicações. Ele precisa de você. Você é amigo dele.”

O desespero o preencheu, uma pressão na sua garganta. “No meu estado atual, não posso ser. Você mesmo acabou de dizer isso.”

McCoy abriu a boca, e Spock pensou que o médico iria gritar com ele, abertamente, ali na cantina. Mas o doutor aparentemente pensou melhor sobre o que quer que fosse dizer, porque fechou a boca, e se inclinou para frente. “Seu ‘estado atual’, Spock? Você faz soar como se fosse uma doença.”

“Não é?”

Para a surpresa de Spock, isso evocou um sorriso lateral de simpatia. “Talvez.” McCoy ficou sério. “Spock, nós estamos falando sobre a sua vida aqui.” Spock dirigiu ao homem um olhar que esperava que o fizesse sangrar. Mas o doutor não estava arrependido. “E mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai descobrir, como eu fiz. Não é tão difícil de ver.”

O Vulcano desejou, rápida e ferventemente, que o deck se abrisse e engolisse um deles–não se importava particularmente com quem. O que tinha feito, para ser amaldiçoado com esse nêmeses perceptivo, afável, perigoso?”

“Doutor... é a vida dele, também.”

“Exatamente o que estou dizendo. Ele merece saber.”

“De qualquer modo,” o Vulcano sussurrou, olhando para as suas mãos, “ele vai perder o seu melhor amigo.”

A voz de McCoy era gentil. “Não precisa ser assim. Ele não vai te odiar, sabe.”

“Você tem certeza? Eu não.” Spock ouviu a agonia que não podia esconder, e fechou os olhos.

“Spock.”

Finalmente, relutantemente, o Vulcano olhou para cima.

“O que tenho certeza é disso: ele precisa de ajuda. Você pode ser o único capaz de ajudar. Nós já vimos que vamos precisar de medidas drásticas para lidar com ele. Talvez...”

Spock estava o encarando com descrença.

“... bem, você precisa admitir, pode livrar ele dessa melancolia.”

“Também pode ser causa para ele me retirar fisicamente dos seus aposentos.” Em algum lugar, um alarme soou. Seus aposentos? Desde quando tinha começado a imaginar uma localização para esse cenário impossível?

“Olha. Você quer ajudar ele ou não?” McCoy não esperou por uma resposta. “Como você pode esperar que ele seja honesto com você se você não consegue ser honesto com ele?”

Spock ficou em silêncio por longos momentos, lutando com a verdade inerente nas palavras do doutor. O kalifee queimava escarlate atrás de seus olhos, uma memória forte de febre cedendo, o brilho de Jim sob suas mãos, desaparecendo e se tornando escuridão, e a realização–

McCoy estava certo, é claro; seu segredo era óbvio o bastante. A evidência era a própria continuidade da sua existência, quando por toda lógica deveria estar morto ou casado com uma mulher que praticamente não conhecia. Ainda assim, não esperava que ninguém mais percebesse.

Vida longa e prosperidade, Spock.

Devo ter nenhuma delas...

Encontrou-se correspondendo o olhar de McCoy, vendo refletida ali compaixão sem limites, entendimento–e sabedoria que não poderia negar.

O doutor olhou para o relógio de parede, e de volta para ele, e sua expressão mudou para algo mais como um sorriso. Um desafio. “Vinte e duas e trinta, Spock,” ele disse suavemente. “Ele ainda vai estar acordado.”

Spock considerou isso em silêncio, se perguntando se ambos haviam perdido a razão. Contar para ele? Agora, quando a última coisa que precisava era os fardos de Spock adicionados aos seus?

Impossível.

O Vulcano engoliu, inspirou profundamente, e expirou. Olhou para cima. “Doutor, se ele não puder... se ele não aceitar isso...”

“Ele pode te surpreender.”

“... ele vai precisar de um amigo.” Spock estava achando difícil dizer as palavras. A realidade do que estava considerando tornava difícil respirar apropriadamente. “Você vai... ser isso para ele?” Ele sabia o que estava realmente pedindo, sabia que McCoy sabia disso, também. Se ele se afastar de mim...

“Você está fazendo um acordo, Spock?” McCoy perguntou, sorrindo um pouco, dolorosamente.

Spock percebeu que suas mãos tinham formado punhos sob a mesa. Ele as fez relaxar. “Talvez.”

Depois de um momento, McCoy acenou uma vez. Seus olhos estavam brilhando. “Bem, tudo bem, meu amigo,” disse seriamente. “É um acordo.”

* * *

O som da campainha arrancou James Kirk do pesadelo acordado familiar, e de volta para a realidade. Irritado, olhou para o crono. Quem poderia ser, a essa hora? Então ele soube: McCoy. O doutor estava fazendo barulhos fatalísticos sobre ele ir para o setor médico para ‘mastigar a gordura’, o que Kirk traduziu como, ‘me deixar dissecar sua psique por um tempinho, Jim, só por direção’. Por um momento considerou ignorar o sinal–mas se fizesse isso, o doutor iria provavelmente mandar a equipe médica inteira para procurar pela nave antes da manhã.

Kirk deitou na sua cama e encarou o teto, contando lentamente até dez. Sem escolha a não ser encarar a realidade. Melhor fazer isso calmamente.

Finalmente, expirou, xingando, e virou seus pés para o chão. Ignorou sua túnica e botas onde as tinha deixado, andando até a porta de pés descalços. Ele fingiria que estava dormindo. Talvez o doutor o deixaria em paz, pelo menos por aquela noite. Quando a porta abriu, bocejou estrategicamente e tentou parecer sonolento.

Só que não era McCoy na porta. Era Spock.

Aliviado, começou a sorrir–e então se lembrou do modo como havia fugido do Vulcano mais cedo naquela noite, e o sorriso falhou. Por um longo momento seus olhos se encontraram, permaneceram assim. Kirk sentiu falta de firmeza em algum lugar, uma onda quente como vergonha. Então o nome passou dos seus lábios. “Spock?”

O olhar sombrio desceu por uma fração de um instante, talvez percebendo seus pés descalços, sua camisa dourada faltante. Apesar do fato de que ainda estava decente nas suas calças do uniforme e camiseta preta padrão, Kirk subitamente se sentia... desarrumado. Spock, como sempre, estava perfeitamente apresentável e impecável.

“Capitão, me desculpe. Perturbei você?”

Kirk percebeu, com um pequeno choque de realização, que McCoy não era o único que estava preocupado com ele. A realização o fazia sentir tanto culpado quanto estranhamente contente. “Não, Spock, você não me acordou. Só estava lendo. O que foi?”

O Vulcano passou os olhos pelo corredor, não respondendo imediatamente. Kirk fez uma careta. O que exatamente era essa estranha tensão que estava sentindo em seu amigo? Ambos estavam falando em voz baixa, por nenhum motivo a não ser talvez o adiantado da hora. Por um momento, ele teve a estranha sensação de que estava sonhando.

Os olhos escuros retornaram aos seus, fechados e impossíveis de serem lidos. “Jim, posso entrar por um momento?”

Kirk não estava surpreso. “Bem... é claro. Por favor.” Ele se moveu para o lado. Spock passou por ele para a pequena área de escritório dos seus aposentos, parou ali por um momento. A porta se fechou, e estavam sozinhos.

Kirk deu um passo na direção de seu visitante enigmático, a sensação de que estava sonhando ficando mais forte. O Vulcano estava observando o quarto como se nunca o tivesse visto antes–como se tivesse esquecido porque veio. “Você queria falar comigo sobre alguma coisa?” Kirk perguntou finalmente.

Spock olhou para ele, mas ainda não disse nada. Kirk percebeu que seu coração estava batendo mais rápido do que o normal. Para se acalmar, foi até o sintetizador de comida e digitou um pedido de café. O que estava errado com ele? Podia sentir os olhos do Vulcano na sua nuca. “Posso pegar algo para você tomar?” ofereceu, sem se virar. “Chá?”

“Não, obrigado.”

O café apareceu no receptáculo, fumegando, e Kirk o pegou, tomou um gole. Sentia-se melhor com algo em suas mãos. Então o absurdo desse pensamento o atingiu. Esse era Spock. Do que estava com medo?

Ele se virou, para encontrar as costas de Spock. O Vulcano aparentava estar muito interessado em uma fileira de livros contra a parede oposta. O que era um tanto estranho, considerando que leu todos os livros na coleção de Kirk... provavelmente sabia dos títulos de cor.

Vendo Spock ali, cabeça escura inclinada, dedos entrelaçados levemente nas suas costas em uma postura familiar, Kirk percebeu subitamente o quanto sentia falta de seus fins de tarde quietos juntos.

Limpou a garganta suavemente; Spock se virou. Kirk gesticulou em direção ao tabuleiro de xadrez, sorrindo um pouco como forma de desculpa por causa de sua covardia anterior. “Ainda gostaria de jogar? Não acho que ninguém mais vai me procurar essa noite.”

Mas Spock balançou a cabeça lentamente, uma vez. “Não essa noite, acho.”

Café seguro em ambas as mãos, Kirk sentou na beira da mesa. “Qual é o seu veneno então?”

“Meramente... desejava falar com você.”

“Ah.” Kirk tentou sorrir, conseguiu a sombra de um. “Café e uma conversa. Muito bem, Sr. Spock. O que tem em mente?”

“Você.” A palavra era séria, como um fato, e mandou uma agulhada de apreensão pelo interior de Kirk.

“Poderia especificar?” Perguntou cuidadosamente. Percebeu que tinha ficado tenso instintivamente, se fez relaxar.

Spock estava de frente para ele, mãos ainda unidas nas costas. Ao ouvir a pergunta de Kirk, deu dois passos na direção do divisor e de volta, lentamente. Quando ele estava de volta onde começou, olhou para frente. “Talvez eu devesse fazer para você essas questões.” Os olhos escuros pareciam já saber as respostas. “O que está incomodando você, Jim? E quando foi a última vez que você dormiu por um período de tempo significativo?”

Kirk inspirou. Por um momento, o desejo de falar com alguém, com esse homem, era quase sobrepujante. Não podia bem responder, porque o desejo e a vontade estavam enroscados nele, fechando sua garganta. Teve que engolir, percebeu que estava respirando pesadamente demais, um súbito calor atrás de seus olhos.

A caneca de café rangeu nas suas mãos, começou a quebrar sob a pressão com que ele a estava segurando. Assustado, olhou para baixo, viu que estava esmagando o termoplástico entre as mãos. Fez-se parar de fazer isso.

Quando olhou para frente, os olhos de Spock estavam na caneca. O Vulcano deu um único passo na sua direção. Encontrou seu olhar.

“Não posso,” Kirk disse desesperado, antes que pudesse se impedir. Sou o capitão. Sou responsável. Não posso largar o fardo. Tenho que suportar… “Não posso.”

“Jim.” O tom de veludo o envolveu, o abraçou, a voz mais gentil do que Kirk jamais tinha ouvido. “Por favor.”

Kirk largou a caneca de café muito deliberadamente, antes que pudesse quebrá-la. Como se de uma grande distância, viu-se virar, escutou-se contar as mentiras que empurrariam seu amigo bem-intencionado para longe antes que pudesse fazer dano real. “Escuta, aprecio sua preocupação. Mas acho que você está certo; o que realmente preciso é de seis horas mais ou menos de sono ininterrupto. Se você não se importar–”

Começou a passar pelo Vulcano, que estava parado entre ele e o ambiente de dormir. Mas na divisão dos aposentos, a voz de Spock o parou.

“Meu amigo. Não me afaste.”

Kirk fechou os olhos.

“Spock...” A voz saiu soando tão trêmula quanto ele se sentia, e atrás dele sentiu o Vulcano próximo, tão próximo. Mãos mais quentes do que as de um humano tocaram seus ombros, e ele soluçou.

“Você não tem que dizer nada, Jim. Se você não pode me dizer o que está machucando você, vou aceitar isso.” Os dedos longos pressionaram gentilmente os músculos que gritaram em protesto. “Você está tenso demais para dormir. Talvez eu possa–”

Kirk deu um passo para longe das mãos do amigo, virou-se para o encarar. “Você não precisa fazer isso.” Sabia que seu rosto estava quente demais. “Estou bem.”

“Jim.” Aqueles olhos escuros, lendo-o de dentro para fora. “Você é um mentiroso ruim.”

Eles mediram um ao outro pelo intervalo de uma batida cardíaca, duas. Finalmente, Kirk sorriu cansado. “Só no que diz respeito a você.”

“O doutor também não foi enganado.”

Kirk suspirou. “Ele mandou você para cá?”

Uma sobrancelha se levantou de leve. “De certa forma.”

Kirk levou uma mão à nuca. Conseguiu uma expressão afeiçoada que apesar disso tinha a intenção de ser uma dispensa. “Sai daqui. Você não precisa fazer isso, Spock. Não é parte da descrição do seu trabalho.” Começou a se virar.

“Não presumi que era.”

Kirk parou, ouvindo algo que não havia esperado na resposta rija do Vulcano. Virou-se. “Olha, Spock. Não quis…”

“Você acredita que vim para cá dessa noite por causa de algum senso de dever? Você acredita que fiz uma oferta não por causa de amizade, mas por cortesia profissional?” A boca do Vulcano estava apertada.

Kirk engoliu. “Não, é claro que não. Só quis dizer...” Parou, sentindo uma pontada de raiva. Não podiam deixar ele sozinho? Podia lidar com o Spock que tinha visto mais cedo naquela noite, no jantar. Não achava que podia lidar com esse. Um Spock que não aceitaria não como resposta, que o tocaria dessa forma, que se oferecia sem reservas–que era um homem perigoso de fato.

Dirigiu um olhar acusador para o Vulcano, sentindo-se exposto e vulnerável, precisando de muito. “ _Por que_ você veio aqui essa noite, de qualquer forma? Você está tentando me dizer que está realmente confortável com a ideia de me dar uma massagem nas costas? Você _queria_ brincar de confissões verdadeiras?”

“Queria ajudar você.”

Foi dito silenciosamente, a dor evidente.

Sentindo-se como a forma de vida mais baixa na porção conhecida da galáxia, James Kirk passou uma mão pelos olhos. Quando obteve controle sobre sua voz, disse suavemente, “Droga, Spock. Não posso te deixar entrar dessa vez e só dessa vez, não vê? Humanos não funcionam assim. Você não pode mudar quem você é–e não quero que faça isso, não por mim. Não quero ser responsável por isso!” Encontrou os olhos do Vulcano, implorando para ele. “Não entende? Não quero que você tente ser algo que não é. Não quero fazer você algo que não é.”

Spock só olhou para ele, calmo, tão calmo. Seus olhos estavam muito claros. “Mas você está errado, se não acha que desejo ajudá-lo de qualquer forma que puder.”

Demais, sentir a compaixão do Vulcano como uma coisa tangível no quarto. O desejo por liberação fechou a garganta de Kirk mas não tinha para onde ir. Sentia-se... profundamente tocado. Desejou que pudesse achar uma resposta nele mesmo, uma resposta merecedora da amizade daquele homem. Mas já tinha provado nos últimos cinco minutos que não merecia a consideração de Spock.

“Sinto muito,” sussurrou, tudo o que conseguia dizer. “Só não conheço nenhuma forma.”

E então o Vulcano cobriu a distância entre eles, parando perto dele, até que Kirk pudesse literalmente sentir o calor do seu corpo. Sem querer, incapaz de se parar, olhou para frente. Olhos escuros demandavam... algo que não conseguia nomear, não tinha certeza de que podia dar. “Você confia em mim, Jim?”

Kirk sentiu uma pressão no seu coração.

Uma pausa, um fôlego. Então respondeu, honestamente, “Sem reservas.”

“Então–deixe-me ajudar.”

E as mãos de Spock estavam nele, o contato chocante como se tivesse sido a primeira vez. Vulcanos não tocam. Spock não me toca.

Mas ele estava, e de repente Kirk queria nada mais do que se entregar para aquela força.

Spock estava o conduzindo para o banheiro, e foi voluntariamente. “Onde estamos indo?” ouviu a si mesmo perguntar em uma voz pequena, e em algum lugar estava atônito por sua capitulação voluntária.

“Você vai para o banheiro, onde você vai tomar um banho muito quente. Então você vai retornar para esse quarto, e eu vou massagear o seu pescoço e ombros por um período de tempo. Então você vai dormir até o turno alfa. Depois disso, deveremos ver.”

A onda de alívio, de gratidão, que lavou James Kirk então ameaçou o desfazer. Seus joelhos não se sentiam muito firmes. Tinha se passado tempo demais desde a última vez que deixou alguém tomar conta dele dessa forma. Tanto tempo desde que sentiu qualquer coisa que não sozinho.

Como Spock sempre conseguia saber o que ele precisava?

“Você é bom demais para mim,” murmurou quando chegaram no banheiro, e Spock o liberou. “Você sabe disso?”

“Sim.” O Vulcano lhe dirigiu um olhar severo através do espelho. “Então espero que você siga minhas instruções ao pé da letra.”

Kirk sorriu um pouco, apesar de não querer. “Aye, aye, Capitão Spock, senhor. Não presumiria debater com você.”

“Isso é sábio,” a voz profunda disse, perto do seu ouvido.

Quando a porta do banheiro se fechou atrás dele, estava surpreso em descobrir que ainda podia sentir a impressão daquelas mãos quentes demais, mesmo através do material da camiseta.

* * *

Spock sentou na mesa do seu capitão, escutando o som da água correndo. Estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade de respirar apropriadamente. Podia ainda sentir o movimento suave e fluído de músculo sob a tecido quente, a memória ainda formigando nas suas palmas.

E ainda assim, não tinha feito nada, dito nada irreversível.

Mas oh, o que ele estava pensando...

Kirk tinha o deixado ver por uma fração de um instante o quão profundo o desejo era nele, o quão desesperado estava por Spock, por qualquer um, para mostrar para ele o caminho para fora de o que quer que fosse esse inferno pessoal no qual esteve preso pelas últimas semanas. A necessidade de Spock de encontrar uma resposta para isso estava no fundo da sua alma. Impossível ver a escuridão em seu capitão e não fazer nada. Impossível ouvir esse pedido e não fazer algo para ajudar, não importando o custo.

Mas, “Não posso,” Kirk tinha dito, em desespero.

Sinto muito. Só não conheço nenhuma forma.

O Vulcano se encontrou novamente escutando o som constante do chuveiro, sabendo que não era sábio fazer isso e incapaz de parar. Suas mãos se fecharam involuntariamente ao redor da memória de como tinha se sentido. Como iria se sentir, se...

Essa nova percepção do homem que tinha chamado de amigo por três anos o atordoava, completamente.

Tinha imaginado que aconteceria, tinha sido incapaz de escapar da conclusão lógica. Do primeiro momento de entendimento–assim que reconheceu a verdade do que tinha acontecido com ele nas areias vermelhas de seus ancestrais–tinha sabido que era inevitável.

O que não estava preparado era para força do seu desejo.

Um mês atrás, teria entrado nesse quarto, teria falado com Kirk por amizade e nunca teria notado o modo como o tecido fino da camiseta preta se esticava e colava na pele, nunca teria notado o quão expressiva a boca de Kirk era, o quão boa era sua pele, nunca teria inspirado o odor natural de um homem humano só para descobrir que seu próprio corpo o estava traindo. Há um mês, Spock nem teria pensado em o tocar dessa forma–

O Vulcano inclinou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos. Era verdade, mas não significava nada. Se ele não tivesse feito nenhuma dessas coisas antes era só porque tinha se recusado a se deixar ver a possibilidade. A consciência do link entre ele, frágil e novo, só tinha aberto seus olhos para o que já estava lá. Fingir outra coisa era inútil.

Desejava seu capitão, com um desespero que ele temia que já o tivesse levado para além da razão.

Do outro lado da porta, a água tinha parado.

Ele encarou suas mãos, como se não pertencessem a ele. As mãos que tinham tocado James Kirk, o segurado, fariam o mesmo de novo se tivessem qualquer oportunidade. De qualquer forma que puder, Spock tinha dito. Desejo ajudá-lo de qualquer forma que puder.

Mas o que queria dizer era, de qualquer forma que você me deixar.

Você confia em mim?

Instinto tinha feito aquela pergunta; instinto ouviu novamente a verdade nua na resposta de Kirk. Seu coração batia descompassado, rápido demais, ecoando a certeza de Kirk.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, e ele olhou para cima. Kirk sorriu cansado, entrou esfregando seu cabelo molhado com uma toalha. “Você ainda está aqui?”

Spock percebeu que tinha se levantado sem perceber. “Ainda.” Soou de certa forma sem fôlego, até para seus próprios ouvidos. “Você não irá se livrar de mim tão facilmente.”

Kirk parou perto da parede oposta, secando o cabelo antes de largar a tolha no reservatório para lavanderia. O robe que estava usando não era provocativo. Não era feito de cetim ou seda, nem era particularmente revelado, e não era a primeira vez que Spock o tinha visto com ele.

Ainda assim, vê-lo nisso agora, o algodão branco com um pouco de vapor por causa do calor úmido do seu corpo, seu cabelo molhado se enrolando levemente contra o colarinho–Spock sentiu seu coração ameaçar se queimar.

Sem a toalha, Kirk veio na sua direção, seus olhos baixos timidamente, uma cor suave cobrindo suas bochechas. “Devo tirar disso que você não mudou de ideia?”

Spock teve dificuldade de impedir sua respiração de se tornar audível. “Não mudei.” Só perdi a cabeça, ele pensou. Kirk se aproximou, a presença o puxando por um poço de gravidade irresistível. Essa noite tinha iniciado semanas atrás–talvez anos atrás. Não podia lutar contra isso.

Os olhos de Kirk estava nele, provocantes e confiando. “Onde você me quer?”

O Vulcano conseguiu controlar o impulso de olhar para a área de dormir, a cama arrumada. Ao invés disso, baixou os olhos, gesticulou na direção da cadeira que tinha acabado de liberar. “Se você se sentar?”

Kirk obedeceu. Virou-se para se sentar, o movimento o deixando a meio metro do Vulcano, e uma onda do seu cheiro se espalhou, sobrepujante. Spock inalou profundamente demais–teve de fechar os olhos.

Um odor suave de sempre-viva o atingiu primeiro, o odor agradável do xampu de Kirk. Mas sob ele estava o odor límpido, inebriante, mais maravilhoso de sua pele, quente e intoxicante. Com a cabeça leve, Spock inspirou o odor novamente, incapaz de se parar. Fez-se abrir os olhos.

Kirk se inclinou para frente um pouco, virando a cabeça. “Está bem assim?”

“Sim,” o Vulcano disse com a voz rouca, olhando para baixo.

Relutância culpada estava escrita na postura rija do humano, nas linhas de tensão evidentes nos músculos do seu pescoço. “Spock, você não precisa fazer isso.”

Mas ele precisava. A necessidade de o tocar era sobrepujante.

“Não discuta comigo, Jim.”

Kirk estava balançando a cabeça. “Isso realmente não é necessário–”

“Basta.”

E Spock o tocou novamente, e novamente sentiu aquele choque, como que de um circuito completo.

Por um longo momento, ficou parado assim, suas mãos descansando nos ombros de Kirk, sentindo a umidade evaporando através do tecido branco. Podia sentir semanas de tensão concentradas dolorosamente ali, os músculos rijos e não cedendo. Então veio sem aviso, uma imagem de como seria se inclinar para frente, pressionar sua boca contra a de Kirk, agarrar os cabelos úmidos contra sua palma e sentir o interior da sua boca...

Começou a trabalhar nos músculos rijos, para que Kirk não sentisse suas mãos tremendo.

Com o primeiro toque firme e explorador, Kirk fez um som do fundo da garganta, parte dor, parte prazer. Spock podia sentir ele soluçar, como se ser forçado a abandonar a tensão fosse algo maravilhosamente doloroso, não só fisicamente. Manteve a pressão constante, firme, trabalhando nos músculos até que finalmente começou a relaxar, a ceder. Kirk grunhiu novamente.

“Oh, deus, Spock. Isso é tão bom.”

O prazer nas palavras, o som da voz as dizendo, acenderam o Vulcano como uma vela.

Atingiu um ponto particularmente doloroso, e Kirk arfou, então suspirou enquanto os dedos de Spock faziam sua mágica. “Você é mágico, Sr. Spock.” O Vulcano acariciou sua nuca, o indicando para inclinar sua cabeça para frente. Ele obedeceu. “Devo ter perdido a cabeça para ter desencorajado você.”

“Talvez você será mais rápido em me obedecer no futuro,” Spock murmurou.

Alguma coisa atravessou o corpo do humano com isso, um raio, um pequeno tremor, e isso acendeu uma centelha correspondente no interior do Vulcano. Spock também estava sendo mantido refém do feitiço que estava lançando, perdido no ritmo hipnótico das suas mãos. Tinha há muito parado de formar pensamentos racionais. Seu único foco era a necessidade de trazer prazer para esse homem–e ele a perseguia com uma concentração singular. Os músculos estavam maleáveis agora, responsivos, e ele começou a os massagear de modo zeloso, polegares pressionando em círculos pela coluna reta. Vulnerável, Kirk fez um som de prazer puro, e relaxou no toque–e suas pernas, esticadas na sua frente, relaxaram também, abrindo-se um pouco.

Por um longo momento, Spock esqueceu de como respirar. O robe branco tinha se aberto um pouco na frente. O tecido se afastou um pouco, revelando uma coxa forte, pele bronze com fios de cobre, e um pequeno, provocante brilho de pele mais cara abaixo, quase escondida de sua visão.

Não podia tirar os olhos disso. E sabia, então, que precisava ver o resto dele–precisava ter ele, ou enlouqueceria.

“Jim,” ele disse, em uma voz que certamente o traía, “Incline-se para frente.”

Kirk não se virou, não questionou. Simplesmente obedeceu.

A respiração do humano estava ligeiramente mais curta do que antes? Spock não sabia, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia ver seu rosto. Hipnotizado por sua própria ousadia, deslizou os dedos sob o colarinho do robe branco e os passou pelos ombros largos.

Kirk ficou tenso, inspirou rapidamente. “Spock–”

“Não posso manipular apropriadamente os grupos de músculos sem contato tátil direto,” Spock disse, praticamente não mais do que um sussurro. Certamente agora Kirk iria se virar, se afastar, olhar para ele como se tivesse perdido a cabeça.

Mas não fez isso. Simplesmente acenou, depois de um momento, e relaxou.

Spock era um telepata de toque. Se tivesse sentido qualquer resistência da parte de Kirk, teria parado sem se importar com o custo. Mas não havia resistência, apenas essa necessidade correspondente, vibrante, incandescente–e de vez em quando, um suave som de alívio que Kirk não conseguia exatamente suprimir.

Seu capitão seminu sob suas mãos, Spock o estava tocando como se ambos fossem completamente sãos. Seu próprio corpo estava tenso como as cordas de uma harpa. Não estava mais massageando... já não era uma massagem de forma alguma. As pontas dos seus dedos estavam acariciando a curva do pescoço do seu capitão, lentamente, completamente cativado pela textura e a fragrância da pele ali. Sabia que precisava parar. Não conseguia.

E então Kirk grunhiu suavemente, um som inteiramente diferente de qualquer um que tivesse feito antes, e sua cabeça caiu na direção das mãos de Spock. “O que você está fazendo comigo?” ele sussurrou. “O que você... ah, Deus, Spock... para. Não posso.” Mas sua respiração estava rápida, e suas coxas se abriram, e de repente o Vulcano conseguia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação, podia ver seu peso através do tecido branco.

“Jim,” ele engasgou, e se entregou ao desejo que estava suprimindo pelo que parecia uma eternidade.

O choque da boca de Spock na sua nuca fez Kirk gemer alto, fez ele se afastar da onda de calor. Ela foi direto para o seu interior da mesma forma. Ele se contorceu na cadeira e tentou se afastar, mas seu cérebro não conseguia se comunicar direito com seus membros. Então sentiu o toque da língua quente de Spock na curva do seu pescoço o enlouquecendo. Ouviu-se fazendo sons que não reconhecia–e então Spock passou as pontas dos dedos contra seu mamilo e o próximo som virou um soluço.

Em algum lugar, estava com medo. Era impossível; era insano. Spock não poderia querer ele. Não assim. Ele não poderia querer Spock. Uma palma quente tocou no mesmo lugar que as pontas dos dedos tinham tocado, e seus mamilos se comprimiram tanto que doíam. A língua de novo, quente e áspera contra sua garganta, sua orelha–uma onda de prazer despedaçante o lavou, e ele quase gozou.

“Spock!” gritou com a voz quebrada. “Pelo amor de deus...!” Estava ofegando agora, e desesperado, começou a se contorcer nos braços do Vulcano, tentou se colocar de pé. O medo virou terror. Não. Não podia se entregar. Perto demais. Profundo demais–iria o fazer em pedaços. Seu membro se latejava e implorava. Ele o segurou violentamente, não, e começou a se fechar.

Mas Spock estava na sua frente, ajoelhado perante ele, mãos fortes nas suas coxas, segurando-o. Kirk olhou para baixo para ele e viu que seu robe tinha aberto, que ele estava exposto perante Spock, sua excitação desesperada mais do que óbvia. Queria chorar. Queria bater em Spock por fazer isso com ele, fazer ele sentir isso. Mas as mãos do Vulcano não o deixavam se levantar. “Jim,” ele estava dizendo, sua voz tão desfeita quanto Kirk se sentia. “Jim, está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Deixe-me tocar você. Deixe-me ajudar.”

Kirk fechou os olhos e fez um som de pura agonia. “Não posso. Não podemos. Não.” Fechou-se agora. Perto demais. Desligue, fuja, vá para as profundezas até o local onde sentimentos não possam chegar. “Não,” disse de novo, desesperado. _Não para mim. Nunca para mim. Não posso. Não mereço. Não com ele. Mais especialmente não com ele…_

Ele estava tremendo agora, mas estava funcionado. Ele estava ganhando.

“Jim, olha para mim.” Um sussurro.

Ele obedeceu, incapaz de evitar.

Os olhos de Spock o tragaram, quentes e escuros e lindos. “T’hy’la,” a voz grave murmurou, tensa e angustiada. “Por que você acredita não ser digno?”

Kirk tentou o golpear, incapaz de se parar. “Porra você! Para! Para de ler a minha mente!” Ele tentou atacar novamente, mas estava sem controle, seu golpe não tinha foca. Seu desejo intenso tinha se apaziguado, afastado pelo medo de sua própria necessidade, e uma dor amorfa se amarrava na boca do seu estômago. Levantou-se com um esforço feroz e determinado para se libertar.

O que falhou. De repente, as mãos de Spock estavam prendendo seus pulsos, como aço forjado. “Jim, olha para mim.”

Kirk lutou, mas podia igualmente estar sendo dócil. A força do Vulcano, que nunca enfrentou completamente, estava mobilizada contra ele agora. Podia sentir os ossos arranhando um contra o outro nos seus pulsos.

Começou a chutar, louco com desespero. Mas Spock torceu uma mão e ele gritou, teve que parar.

“Olha para mim.”

Kirk o encarou, liberando raiva e traição em seus olhos. Teve a satisfação de ver a dor correspondente na face do outro, mas Spock ainda não o libertou. Quando o Vulcano ficou satisfeito que Kirk estava olhando para ele, falou com uma intensidade feroz. “Você é mais do que digno, meu t’hy’la. Você me entende?”

Kirk fez sua voz tão fria quanto sabia como e disse, calmamente, “Vai te foder.’

A dor no rosto de Spock latejava no seu próprio coração.

E então Spock se moveu.

Kirk ofegou quando o Vulcano torceu suas mãos nas suas costas. De repente, Spock estava sobre ele, o mantendo no lugar, a força de aço das suas coxas firme contra o quadril de Kirk. Então Spock se moveu, e de uma vez só Kirk pode sentir o calor entre eles, a pressão quente e firme da ereção furiosa de Spock contra sua barriga vulnerável. Medo de um outro tipo subiu por ele, e começou a lutar de novo, apesar de saber que era inútil.

Mas “Shh,” Spock sussurrou contra seu ouvido. “Não vou machucar você, Jim. Não vou machucar você. Você precisa confiar em mim.”

Spock estava fazendo algo que Kirk não podia ver.

“O quê–?”

A sensação de Spock pressionava forte contra ele, sobre ele, quase insuportavelmente sobrepujante. Kirk sugou ar pelas narinas e encheu os pulmões com um cheiro tentador como folhas secas, doces com temperos.

“O que você está...?”

Spock estava o segurando agora tão facilmente com uma mão como tinha com duas. O que a outra mão estava fazendo?

“Shh. Estou no controle agora, James. Não há nada que você possa fazer. Não lute contra mim.”

O uso de seu nome de nascença mandou um arrepio de calor indescritível pela barriga de Kirk, e ele lutou, mas dessa vez faltava convicção.

Sentiu algo circular seus pulsos e os apertar–e entendeu então o que Spock estava fazendo, sentiu algo que não medo passar por ele.

“Me deixa ir, Spock,” ele sussurrou, e ficou mortificado ao ouvir o quão não convincente soava.

O Vulcano se afastou então, olhando firmemente nos seus olhos, como se perguntando algo que Kirk não queria ouvir. Estava com medo de saber que resposta seus próprios olhos estavam passando.

E então Spock se inclinou para frente e o beijou, arrastando seus lábios lentamente pela boca aberta de Kirk, e o choque de prazer era tão grande que por um momento Kirk apagou.

“Oh não, meu belo,” Spock murmurou contra sua garganta. “Não, acho que não.” O Vulcano olhou para ele então, olhos fixos, aquele olhar que era possessivo e aterrorizador e completamente arrebatante. “Não, James, o que vou fazer ao invés disse é fazer você implorar. E não tem nada que você possa fazer para me deter.”

“Você perdeu a cabeça.”

Um sussurro, uma declaração de um fato. O medo de Kirk deu lugar a algo inominável.

“Você fez isso comigo.”

A ponta da língua do Vulcano traçou a veia pulsando na garganta de Kirk, e o humano lutou contra a vontade de grunhir de prazer.

“Por que você está fazendo isso?” ele ofegou, implorando.

“Você sabe o porquê.”

“Não.” Um soluço. Uma súplica. “Spock, por favor. Não faça isso comigo.” Kirk ouviu o desejo apertado que não conseguia esconder, e queria chorar pela vulnerabilidade. “Conosco.”

E então as mãos de Spock–aquelas mãos incríveis, sensíveis, conhecedoras–curvadas contra o lado dos músculos do seu peito, polegares acariciando seus mamilos. Kirk cresceu instantaneamente, dolorosamente rijo, sua excitação presa entre seus corpos.

“Você quer que eu pare?”

Sim! Sim, para. Deuses tenham misericórdia, não me faça fazer isso. Não me faça sentir isso.

Mas as palavras não passaram dos seus lábios, pois as nãos de Spock tornavam a fala impossível. Kirk ficou mortificado ao perceber que estava lutando futilmente para esfregar seu membro contra o corpo do seu captor.

Não importava então, que Kirk se ordenou que resistisse, pois não havia força nele para combater as chamas que passavam por ele, por sua virilha e coxas e barriga e mamilos. Fez um som que não reconheceu, um soluço bruto, e se esfregou voluptuosamente, desamparado, contra uma rigidez correspondente.

O calor de Spock o fazia querer fazer aquele som de novo, o fazia doer pela sensação daquela pele sedosa contra a sua ao invés da fricção áspera das roupas. “Por favor, não,” ele ofegou, enquanto sua cabeça caiu para trás e umidade subiu de sua própria excitação. “Não.” Dificilmente sabia o que estava dizendo agora.

Então o Vulcano se afastou, e Kirk teve que olhar para cima, olhar para ele.

Olhos escuros como cinzas ameaçavam incendiar Kirk. Os lábios do Vulcano estavam se curvando agora, a mais leve sombra de prazer, e de repente Kirk percebeu o que tinha dito. Spock estava esperando. E sob o calor sufocante, algo mais brilhava, profundo e certo.

A voz, quando veio, era muito baixa e fez o cabelo da nuca de Kirk se levantar.

“Você deseja que eu continue, então?”

Você confia em mim?

Segurou a respiração. Então–

“Deus, sim,” Kirk sussurrou, e fechou os olhos.

“Sim,” o Vulcano respirou. “Sim.” Os braços de Kirk, amarrados nas suas costas, se moveram em protesto. Spock tinha entrelaçado uma perna com Kirk, segurando-o com a outra; tinha o empurrado para trás na cadeira até que estavam esticados quase completamente, coxa contra coxa, barriga contra barriga. “Sim, James. Sinta o quão quentes, o quão bons somos juntos. Você não pode lutar contra mim. Deixe-me sentir você.”

O alívio de ser capaz de pressionar contra ele, esfregar seu sexo nu contra o calor, era tão maravilhoso que Kirk gemeu, desamparado.

Então, de repente, o peso e a deliciosa fricção o abandonaram.

“Levante-se.”

Kirk lutou para respirar, lutou por sanidade.

“Agora.”

A palavra o tocou em algum lugar profundo e vulnerável, seu som um ronronado, um comando.

Levantou-se da cadeira, tentou colocar seus pés no chão. Com seus braços amarrados, era difícil. Então de repente a mão de Spock estava entre suas pernas, segurando sua ereção, seus testículos, mandando-o para um pico desconhecido de prazer atordoante. Sugou oxigênio e pensou que iria desmaiar.

“Levante-se,” Spock sussurrou. Sua outra mão estava no fim das costas de Kirk. Seu toque no sexo de Kirk era uma pressão que não podia ser carregada, ou resistida. O humano lutou para se levantar, sentindo a mão nas suas costas o balanceando.

Pararam assim por um momento, Kirk balançando sem firmeza. Podia sentir todas as partes de Spock, aquele calor próximo, podia sentir o seu cheiro, mas não podia se fazer levantar os olhos. Estava de repente dolorosamente ciente de sua própria nudez, sua vulnerabilidade completa. Spock ainda estava completamente vestido–ainda de uniforme!–e essa percepção ameaçava tirar Kirk do controle. Seu membro estava dolorosamente rijo na mão de Spock. Sentiu seu próprio fluxo grudando e insuportavelmente erótico contra a pulsação no pulso do Vulcano, o envergonhando.

Começou a tremer, não conseguia parar.

“Isso é loucura,” sussurrou, olhos fechados.

“Talvez.” A mão de Spock se moveu mais para baixo, segurando seu escroto e apertando de leve, enfatizando sua desolação. Atrás dele, o Vulcano estava segurando o tecido que prendia seus braços–o cinto do seu robe, Kirk percebeu vagamente–prendendo seus pulsos contra suas costas. “Eu acho que vendo você aqui dessa forma não me importo muito com isso.” As palavras estavam roucas com desejo.

As pernas de Kirk não queriam o apoiar. A necessidade de alívio era como um aperto doloroso em cada nervo, uma vibração que estremecia sobre sua pele. Precisava gozar? Chorar? As necessidades eram tantas e tão misturadas uma com a outra que não podia as separar. Inclinou-se contra o corpo de Spock, a uma respiração de cair de joelhos. O movimento esfregou seu sexo contra o pulso de Spock, a ponta da manga de veludo azul, e incapaz de se parar, Kirk gemeu alto.

“Fique parado.”

Uma ordem. A ser obedecida. De repente a pressão nos seus testículos que o fez ofegar com quase-dor, e necessidade negada. E finalmente, incapaz de se parar, olhou para cima, encontrou os olhos de Spock.

Estavam brilhando. Um olhar que nunca tinha visto, nunca sonhou em ver. Isso tocou aquele lugar profundo de novo, aquela parte dele que não queria nada além da aprovação de Spock. Ah, deus, ele é lindo, Kirk pensou, separado do caos fundido que o estava consumindo de dentro para fora. E ele era. Os lábios generosos estava corados com cobre, querendo, e Kirk sabia que a pressão daquela boca na sua podia ter trazido o seu orgasmo em segundos. Percebeu que tinha se inclinado para frente só quando o braço de Spock se tencionou, as amarras segurando seus pulsos se apertaram.

“Fique parado,” Spock disse novamente, um mero murmuro.

Kirk estava tremendo incontrolavelmente agora. “O que você quer de mim?”

Os olhos escuro o engoliram. “Submissão.”

Por longos momentos, o humano não pode respirar, ou falar. Finalmente, engoliu, e engasgou. “O que você vai fazer comigo?”

E Spock o libertou, de repente, e se moveu para trás dele, e apreensão e excitação correram por Kirk em medidas iguais. Aquelas mãos circularam seu quadril, uma na frente, uma por trás. A na frente se moveu entre suas coxas, fazendo suas pernas se abrirem, o expondo, e a outra mão... a outra...

Mas então ele gemeu, e quase caiu, porque essas maravilhosamente sensíveis pontas dos dedos estavam tocando ele em seus lugares mais secretos. “Oh deus,” ele respirou, sabendo que suas pernas estavam cedendo. A mão de Spock ainda estava entre suas coxas, quase o segurando de pé. E ainda estava tocando, acariciando... _lá_ , e de novo, e Kirk sabia que estava perdido... sabia que iria implorar por qualquer coisa que seu captor pudesse lhe dar. “Oh, Spock...”

A voz de Spock era um grunhido contra seu ouvido, espalhando tremores por aquele lado do seu corpo. “Sim. Você irá dizer o meu nome. Você irá me implorar para libertar você desse prazer. Vou fazer você _meu_.”

“Spock...” O nome era uma súplica de desejo, grave na garganta.

As mãos o deixaram. “Vá para a cama.”

Kirk obedeceu, nunca pensou em não obedecer. Sentiu os olhos de Spock o seguirem, sentiu sua pele queimando. Estava começando a perder a cabeça, e era um alívio. Isso não estava acontecendo. Não podia acontecer.

“Ali. Rosto para baixo. De joelhos.”

Kirk inspirou rapidamente. O que ele estava...?

Seus tremores atingiram um crescendo. Ondas de tremor estava lavando ele agora. De repente sabia que não seria capaz de suportar isso. Virou seu rosto na direção do Vulcano, olhos para baixo, lutando para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem. “Por favor...”

Spock perto, não tocando. “O que foi, James?”

A respiração de Kirk acelerou. Sua garganta estava tão apertada que não podia engolir, não podia falar. “Por favor, preciso... preciso que você...”

“Me diga.”

A voz, tenra e profunda como veludo, parecia o tocar em pontos vitais, uma onda de prazer trêmulo por sua barriga, sua virilha. Fez com que fluido fresco se acumulasse na ponta do pênis de Kirk; sentiu um pouco pingar da ponta e cair na cama, sabia que o outro tinha visto.

Ele sabia, também, que ele nunca tinha estado tão excitado na sua vida–e se Spock o tivesse tocado naquele momento, em qualquer lugar, iria gozar.

Os joelhos de Kirk estava inclinados contra a borda da cama, mas não podiam ir mais longe, porque se deitasse agora não conseguiria se impedir de se esfregar freneticamente contra as cobertas de seda. Ele tentou muito se fazer olhar para Spock. Tentou se fazer erguer os olhos. Mas a percepção estava subindo por ele, uma certeza visceral. Spock. É Spock fazendo isso comigo. Se olhasse para o Vulcano agora, certamente perderia o controle.

“Por favor,” ele sussurrou, lutando para fazer as palavras saírem. “Preciso que você–me toque.” Estava implorando? Não sabia. Imploraria, faria qualquer coisa se ao menos Spock o ajudasse.

Sentiu aquelas mãos novamente, tocando sua nuca, o confortando ali. E parou sua respiração. Fechou os olhos.

“Tão perto,” o Vulcano murmurou, aprovador, acariciando com sua você. “Você está tão perto, não está?”

“Sim,” Kirk ofegou. Calor líquido subiu por suas coxas, concentrando-se no seu membro. As mãos no seu pescoço o estavam erguendo–podiam o carregar para além dos limites. A realização em si mesma quase foi o bastante para que terminasse.

Como que se arrependendo, Spock o acariciou uma vez e então o libertou. “Ainda não, meu belo. Não terminei com você.” E suas mãos nos ombros de Kirk o viraram, o empurraram para baixo até que estava sentado na beira da cama. “Olha para mim.”

Não era fácil. Mas ao menos Kirk foi capaz de erguer os olhos. E era melhor do que pensou que seria… mais fácil. Para Spock–na luz parca, esses olhos escuros quentes com paixão e necessidade, cabelo escuro brilhando, lábios cheios corados e ligeiramente inchados–era uma visão que o fazia inspirar, o fazia esquecer de seu próprio tormento para olhar.

De repente pensou que não sabia se algum dia seria capaz de querer qualquer outra pessoa.

Seus próprios lábios estavam abertos; escutou-se respirando pesadamente. Enquanto observava, o Vulcano se moveu, uma mão indo para o colarinho de sua túnica. Spock abriu o fecho sem pressa, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Kirk. “Acredito que você precisa de uma distração, James. Pois quero enlouquecer você com prazer... e isso não pode ser apressado.” A túnica azul foi descartada, e Spock estava na sua frente vestido somente de preto, o calor e o cheiro dele fazendo a respiração de Kirk mais rápida. Seus olhos foram arrastados, contra sua vontade, para a distinta e firme forma do sexo de Spock, e uma onda de um tipo diferente de desejo passou por ele.

Spock se aproximou, e seu cheiro era como uma droga.

“Você quer me dar prazer, não quer?” o Vulcano murmurou.

“Sim,” Kirk respirou. “Qualquer coisa.”

“Você quer sentir o meu gosto.”

O coração de Kirk estava correndo, fora de controle. “Sim. Por favor, qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa.”

“Me observe.”

E Kirk o fez.

A cor da pele de Spock naquela luz, corada com desejo, era algo que não poderia ter descrito. Desejava ver mais dela, toda ela, conhecer todos os pontos da sua pele. Mas Spock não removeu a camiseta preta, e não se inclinou para remover as botas. Ao invés disso, suas mãos foram para a cintura das suas calças.

Parecia para Kirk que as coisas começaram a ser reais quando o membro do Vulcano se libertou, seu calor e cheiro e poder a centímetros do rosto de Kirk. Foi então que sentiu algo começar a ceder. Porque não havia como negar o seu próprio calor correspondendo, seu próprio desejo. Moveu-se contra a cama, precisando, sabendo. Spock iria foder ele. E ele iria implorar por isso. Nada nunca, nunca voltaria a ser o mesmo.

“Coloque sua boca em mim,” Spock sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Kirk tremeu. E obedeceu. Nunca tinha colocado a boca no pênis de outro homem na sua vida.

O primeiro toque de seus lábios na ponta sensível e aveludada fez Spock ofegar, fez ele tontear um pouco. Ele abriu suas pernas ainda mais, e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Kirk para se apoiar. Então, “Sim,” pediu suavemente.

Era suave e aço e seda, e nada como Kirk tinha imaginado. O gosto de Spock era absolutamente a coisa mais intoxicada que já tinha consumido. Assim que tocou sua língua no ponto sensível atrás da cabeça, e ouviu o grito baixo de prazer de Spock, ele desejou que pudesse pegar o quadril magro nas suas mãos e puxar aquele calor incrível mais para dentro da sua garganta, o chupar até que ele gritasse rouco, até que ambos desmaiassem.

Mas seus pulsos estavam seguramente presos, e as mãos nos seus ombros poderiam o paralisar em um segundo, podiam o segurar facilmente. Spock ainda estava no controle.

E seu controle era inacreditável.

Kirk fechou os olhos, pegando tanto quanto o Vulcano o permitisse, tocando a parte de baixo do membro sedoso com sua língua, aprendendo como era. Não podia pensar. Seu próprio membro se contorcia em simpatia com cada movimento do quadril do Vulcano, cada toque íntimo e molhado da sua língua no sexo nu de Spock. Ele sabia que se a língua pontuda e quente do Vulcano o tivesse tocado assim ao menos uma vez, teria explodido. Mas Spock o estava segurando, se movia com uma lentidão maravilhosa, permitindo apenas um pouco e nada mais.

“Sim. Aí. Sim.” Spock ofegou suavemente e fez com que a parte de baixo do corpo de Kirk doer com desejo. Moveu-se contra as cobertas, suas pernas abertas, a fricção do tecido contra seu escroto quase insuportável. Querendo mais do que qualquer outra coisa ouvir os sons do prazer de Spock, tocou sua língua de novo e de novo contra aquele lugar que o fez ofegar na primeira vez. E de repente sentiu–uma reunião, uma vibração de aviso. Spock fez um som que o fez grunhir em simpatia.

Mas o Vulcano se afastou, e seu controle impressionou Kirk. Antecipação queimava na sua barriga. Spock estava respirando pesadamente, ainda que de modo uniforme, e Kirk podia sentir a doce e salgada prontidão do Vulcano na sua língua. Olhou para cima então, para o rosto de Spock, e viu algo que nunca tinha visto antes. Uma camada de perspiração, brilhando na luz fraca.

“Vire-se,” Spock grunhiu. “De joelhos.”

A obediência era instintiva agora. Com seus braços presos, Kirk teve que se erguer nos joelhos para se virar–e então antes que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, as mãos de Spock estavam nele, o empurrando para baixo, erguendo seu quadril.

“Abra suas pernas para mim, James. Sim, assim.”

Kirk sentiu-se de repente, incrivelmente exposto e vulnerável, de uma forma que não estava preparado. O meu surgiu novamente–só que não era o medo do que Spock faria com ele, não realmente. O que o assustava era o súbito conhecimento de que poderia se perder. Estava indefeso em face da sua própria fome para isso; poderia o consumir.

Ele teve tempo para exatamente três segundos dessa realização. Depois disso, as coisas que Spock fez com ele o levaram a um lugar que pensou que não era possível.

Ele estava em algum centro escuro e quente do seu ser. Seus nervos cantaram, estimulados ao ponto do prazer que pensou que certamente enlouqueceria. Não podia separar os toques daquelas mãos na sua bunda, nas suas coxas, no seu cabelo. Tinha pontas dos dedos nos seus mamilos e dentes na sua nuca. Ofegou e soluçou. E então tinha aquela umidade firme e quente no seu centro, o tocando, acariciando o ponto sensível no meio do seu traseiro até que finalmente gemeu de novo e de novo, completamente incapaz de parar. Seu desespero aumentou até que teria se contorcido contra a cama se pudesse; estava preso pelas mãos na sua cintura. Seus pulsos estavam em carne viva.

E então a língua desapareceu, e algo mais suave e mais firme ainda pressionou contra a entrado do seu corpo.

“James.”

Estava perdido demais... muito além do ponto de fala.

“Quero você dentro de mim.”

Kirk só podia fazer um som incoerente. Suas coxas tremiam com o esforço.

“Você vai ter que implorar.”

Kirk grunhiu. Lágrimas quentes de desejo tentaram passar por entre suas pálpebras. Se não se tocasse logo iria morrer. Se Spock o tocasse iria morrer.

“Por favor,” sussurrou, encontrando a palavra finalmente. “Por favor.”

“Você precisa dizer isso.” A própria voz de Spock era irreconhecível, salpicada com desejo. Mas iria esperar. Estava no controle.

E Kirk estava dissolvendo.

“P-por favor...”

“Diga.”

Ele era calor líquido, magma fluindo ladeira abaixo, surgindo de fissuras subterrâneas, interminável. “Por favor, me fode... me fode. Me–”

E então ele fez isso, e Kirk ouviu um som vir de sua própria garganta que ele não reconheceu. A pressão era uma espada, o cortando ao meio, dor líquida e prazer em facadas. Pesava contra ele, o preenchia, quente e pegajoso e despadaçante.

Estava gozando quase que desde o primeiro momento de penetração, gozando com grandes gritos da sua alma, um após o outro. Não era ele mesmo mais. Ele era apenas o prazer, a lâmina.

Ele era a lâmina, dentro, ao redor, enlouquecido com liberação. Ele era a bainha, preenchida e dando e pegajosa e apertada. Ele era Kirk. Ele era Spock. Eles eram um.

O orgasmo estremeceu por ele em uma onda quente, o derrubou sem misericórdia.

* * *

Quando Kirk percebeu o que estava acontecendo de novo, estava deitado de lado, e Spock estava esfregando a circulação de volta para seus braços.

Lentamente se tornou ciente de outras coisas; fazer ele mesmo se focar nelas era mais difícil. Estava na sua cama, coberto até a cintura, e Spock o tinha ajeitado no colchão. Sentia-se seco e limpo, e imaginava que Spock tinha feito isso também.

Sua dor doía ferozmente, como se tivesse chorado.

O Vulcano deve ter sentido que ele estava acordado, porque o movimento das suas mãos nos braços de Kirk desacelerou, então voltou ao normal. Kirk esperou pela pergunta previsível, ‘Você está bem, Jim?’ Mas ela não veio, e ele imaginou que Spock estivesse esperando que falasse primeiro.

Com esforço, se virou de costas.

Spock estava sentado na beira da cama, vestido exceto por sua túnica azul. Kirk pensou que talvez isso devesse o incomodar, estar deitado ali nu sob a cobertura de um lençol fino enquanto Spock estava seguramente envolto por preto da garganta até o tornozelo... mas não o incomodava. Ele supunha que um alerta vermelho não o incomodaria muito agora. Ergueu-se em um cotovelo.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

Algo se aliviou na garganta de Kirk, e ele pensou, vai ficar tudo bem. O que quer que aconteça, vai ficar tudo bem.

“Como você sabia?” perguntou finalmente, sua voz um sussurro rouco.

Spock ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionando.

Kirk sentiu algo pequeno e vital quebrar e se abrir dentro do seu peito. Sua boca se curvou, e ele sabia que sua coração estava nos seus olhos. “Como você sempre sabe?”

O Vulcano só balançou a cabeça, esperando que se explicasse.

Kirk olhou para baixo para suas mãos, para as de Spock descansando no seu colo a alguns centímetros. Como explicar? Podia haver alguma lógica para o que estava sentindo agora?

Como se lendo seu desejo, quando ficou em silêncio por tempo demais Spock alcançou hesitante e pegou uma das mãos de Kirk em ambas as suas. Assustado, Kirk ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Spock nele, quentes e desprotegidos, e sabia que estava certo. Tudo _iria_ ficar bem.

Mais do que bem.

“Você quer falar comigo sobre isso?” Spock disse gentilmente, finalmente. Sua voz estava rouca, também. “Sobre o que está perturbando você?”

Kirk pensou sobre isso; finalmente balançou a cabeça se desculpando. “Não sei se posso explicar.”

“Tente.”

As mãos de Spock estavam quentes. Procurando por palavras, Kirk virou sua mão naquele toque gentil, acariciou as costas dos dedos de Spock com o polegar sem pensar sobre isso.

“Acho que estava... com medo,” ele disse finalmente, muito suavemente. “Quer dizer... realmente com medo, de um modo que nunca fiquei antes.”

Spock queria muito puxar Kirk para os seus braços, o proteger de qualquer ameaça, real ou imaginária, pequena ou grande. Satisfez-se com suas mãos unidas, sabendo que teria mais tempo para isso depois. “Nunca vi você se entregar ao medo.”

Kirk balançou a cabeça cansado, dando um olhar acusatório. “Não exatamente certo, meu amigo.”

E isso era verdade, é claro... pois Spock conhecia esse homem muito bem. Sabia que tinha duas coisas que James Kirk temia honestamente–e que eram talvez dois lados da mesma moeda. Temia perder o comando. E temia falhar. Cada vida perdida sob o comando de Kirk tinha formado sua própria cicatriz na alma dele; Spock tinha visto elas. Via elas agora, sombras escuras nos olhos avelã.

Spock pensou então que ele começou a entender o que tinha apenas sentido instintivamente antes. Falou de modo hesitante. “O doutor sugeriu... estresse cumulativo. Tem sido… um tempo muito difícil para você.”

“Para todos nós. A equipe inteira atravessou o inferno nesses últimos dois meses.”

“Sim,” Spock murmurou. “Mas você perdeu muito mais do que qualquer homem deveria.”

Os olhos de Kirk se ergueram para encontrar os seus, brilhando tenros. “E você esteve comigo a cada passo do caminho, não esteve?” Ele suspirou, e baixou os olhos. “Você está certo, é claro. E McCoy também, em parte. Mas tem mais.”

Spock esperou. Um longo tempo se passou antes que Kirk continuasse, e quando falou de novo havia uma escuridão em seu rosto e sua voz estava tensa, mas sem a distância que estava entre eles antes.

“Foi exatamente isso, sabe. Sabia que devia estar quase no meu limite. McCoy seguia insistindo que eu fosse fazer um exame psíquico depois... do Guardião. E então de novo depois de Deneva. E seguia dizendo para ele ‘Estou bem, Bones.” E estava.” Kirk parecia ter esquecido completamente sua nudez. Sentou-se, soltando sua mão, gesticulando. “Era como se nada pudesse me tocar. Vi essas pessoas que eu amava, com quem me importava, e por quem fui _responsável_ em perigo... morrendo, bem na minha frente. E a cada vez que aconteceu, senti um pouco menos, doía um pouco menos.”

“Jim, é uma defesa natural. Humanos lidam com perda se afastando, por um tempo. Você não poderia–”

Mas Kirk balançou a cabeça. “Sei disso, Spock. Mas você não entende... em Theta Aurigae nós vimos quatrocentas pessoas trucidadas na frente dos nossos olhos. _Quatrocentas_ pessoas, algumas das quais conhecia pelo nome...” Sua respiração falhou por um momento; teve de engolir. “Eles eram minha responsabilidade. E eles morreram, porque não podia fazer porra nenhuma para parar isso–e não senti _nada_. Não naquele momento, e não nas três semanas desde então.”

Spock queria muito dizer ou fazer alguma coisa que fizesse tudo ficar bem. Mas não tinha nada que pudesse fazer isso.

Finalmente Kirk continuou. “Um capitão de uma nave não pode funcionar assim. _Eu_ não posso. Significaria desastre eventualmente–ou uma posição fora de uma nave, se eu tivesse a coragem de perceber que precisava me remover do comando. Sabia disso. E só–não podia aguentar.” Seus olhos encontraram os de Spock. “Mais pessoas poderiam ter morrido por minha causa. Teriam, se você não tivesse vindo para cá hoje.”

“Jim. Você se julga rigorosamente demais.” Deu a Kirk o olhar que sabia que o outro reconheceria como um sorriso. “Você é somente humano, afinal de contas.”

Os lábios de Kirk viraram para cima m pouco, e seus cílios bateram nas bochechas. “Não vejo razão para insultos, Sr. Spock.”

Spock não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta apropriada. Aquele olhar o tinha deixado sem fôlego.

Mas Kirk estremeceu de leve, e se inclinou na direção do Vulcano como se não tivesse percebido que estava fazendo isso. “Continuava pensando. ‘O que eu _sou_ , que posso ver pessoas morrerem e me sentir tão pouco _envolvido_. O que me tornei?’”

O Vulcano tocou seu ombro, gentilmente. “E agora?”

“Agora?” Kirk segurou sua respiração. A deixou sair, lentamente, e ergueu os olhos. “Acho que vai ficar tudo bem. Não ainda, talvez. Não essa noite. Mas logo.”

Logo vou chorar por ela, a tristeza em seus olhos disse, e Spock ouviu.

“E vou estar lá, Jim. Quando o tempo chegar.”

Kirk engoliu. “Eu sei.”

Algo pareceu relaxar ainda mais dentro dele então, pois olhou para baixo e corou um pouco, como se só então estivesse notando seu estado de nudez. “Então vou te perguntar de novo, meu amigo... como você sabia?”

Spock pensava que entendia o que Kirk queria dizer. Ele tinha, por algum instinto ou telepatia ou talvez o tom da providência, encontrado o único método de alcançar Kirk que tinha qualquer chance de sucesso. Tinha tomado o controle, e assim liberado Kirk do peso sobrepujante da responsabilidade–até mesmo de suas próprias respostas.

Ele tinha mostrado para Kirk que podia sentir de novo.

“Adivinhei,” admitiu finalmente, sabendo que ele mesmo podia jamais saber o processo de instinto e necessidade que o guiou a cruzar todas as barreiras de uma vez. “Intuição Vulcana.”

Os olhos de Kirk se arregalaram. “Você–” Parou surpreso. E então estava sorrindo, o sorriso ensolarado que nunca falhava em fazer o coração de Spock bater mais rápido. “Bem, macacos me mordam. Esse foi um belo palpite, Sr. Spock.”

Seus olhares se sustentaram, e de repente, Spock teve certeza de que James Kirk beijaria ele, e seu coração falhou uma batida.

Mas ao invés disso, o sorriso desapareceu. O rosto expressivo ficou sério, olhos iluminados com uma honestidade que fez a garganta do Vulcano doer.

Kirk inspirou trêmulo. “Spock... acabei de perceber. O que aconteceu em Deneva... pode acontecer de novo. Posso ter que fazer uma decisão como essa de novo.” A tensão no seu corpo aumentou. “Na verdade, as chances são boas de que vou ter que fazer isso. Como diabos vou tomar uma decisão sobre a sua vida–agora?”

“Jim–”

“Não! Não me diga que não foi minha culpa.”

“Não foi.”

“Nunca deveria ter permitido que McCoy fizesse aquilo daquele jeito. Sem mais testes. Você poderia ter sido permanentemente cegado!”

“Foi minha própria recomendação.”

Kirk balançou a cabeça. “Foi minha decisão.”

“Sim. E você tomou a decisão correta.” O Vulcano esperou até que Kirk estivesse olhando para ele. E então falou, permitindo que seu próprio remorso sobrepujante se revelasse pela primeira vez. “Você acha que não conheço esse sentimento? Você acha que não sei como é ver a pessoa que você mais valoriza pagar o preço dos seus erros?”

Kirk precisou de um momento para entender. Então suas sobrancelhas se aproximaram. “Spock, o que aconteceu em Vulcano... não foi sua culpa. Foi minha escolha aceitar o desafio. Podia ter dito não.”

Spock só olhou para ele.

“Tudo bem, então não teria dito não. Mas ainda assim não foi sua culpa.”

“Sim. Foi.” A certeza era uma pedra no seu coração. “Mantive minha condição escondida de você. Não passei todos os fatos–”

“Como você poderia saber que ela faria algo assim?”

Spock o segurou pelos braços, de repente precisando mais do que qualquer coisa no universo sentir que ele estivesse quente, vivo, sob suas mãos. “ _Nunca deveria ter permitido que você descesse comigo!_ ”

Um momento depois que as palavras saíssem, ele se arrependeu delas. Cedo demais. Apreensão cresceu na sua garganta. Mas as mãos de Kirk estavam nos seus ombros então, retornando a pressão de seu próprio toque desesperado. E antes que pudesse pensar, ou falar, Kirk o puxou para frente, para os seus braços.

O abraço era estranho, não familiar–mas o Vulcano não resistiu. A mão de Kirk encontrou sua nuca. Segurou-o ali firme por um momento. “Vai ficar tudo bem.”

“Você não entende.” Ele disse contra a pele quente da garganta de Kirk, seu próprio corpo se aquecendo e então esfriando em uma rápida sucessão. “Alguma coisa aconteceu,” ele sussurrou, forçando as palavras a saírem. “Na arena. Em Vulcano. Quando toquei você…” Sabia que não estava fazendo sentido. Estava sentados na cama, joelhos se tocando, e de repente o corpo de Spock se lembrou de como era estar dentro dele, e um tremor correu por ele.

A mão de Kirk acariciou o lado do seu pescoço, exatamente como Spock tinha feito com ele.

“Vai ficar tudo bem.”

E Spock ouviu–o entendimento. A certeza. Ele inspirou rapidamente, e se afastou. Olhando fixamente para o rosto do outro. Quando pode falar, ele perguntou, “Quando você soube?”

Olhos dourados de leão salpicados de verde o encontraram, no mesmo nível. “Que você estava conectado comigo, e não com T’Pring?” E o rosto expressivo de repente corou quente. “Só essa noite. Quando você… quando nós… senti você. Na minha mente. E antes, quando você estava massageando os meus ombros, você sabia no que eu estava pensando. O que eu queria.” Ele inspirou. “Mas acho que tinha alguma ideia antes.” Sua boca se inclinou. “Só… não me deixei pensar sobre isso.”

Spock só pode o encarar.

O humano ficou sério, e o tocou, um suave roçar das pontas dos dedos pela têmpora. E de repente haviam lágrimas nos olhos de Kirk. “Vai ficar tudo bem. Sempre vou estar aqui por você. Você me ouviu? Não importa o que acontecer.”

Spock não podia respirar apropriadamente. Tinha a sensação de cair. Ainda tinha muito que precisava ser dito. Não fizeram promessas, tinham apenas começado a tocar as verdades que os haviam conduzido para esse momento, para o que aconteceu nesse quarto, nessa noite. Spock nunca teve a intenção de perguntar isso. Não tinha a intenção de precisar disso. Fez-se dizer o nome. “Jim...”

Kirk balançou a cabeça, uma vez, negando qualquer protesto que teria feito. “Não importa _o quê_ ,” sussurrou ferozmente.

Finalmente, Spock acenou, aceitando.

* * *

Um longo espaça do minutos depois. Uma cabeça com cabelos escuros suaves na curva macia o ombro do humano.

“Spock?”

O Vulcano fez um som suave e questionador, com algum esforço. Era muito tarde e... muito confortável ali.

A pergunta veio, baixa e rouca com emoção e o avançado da hora. “Por que você me chamou daquilo? Antes?”

Spock precisou de um momento. E então de outro para encontrar as palavras. Falou lentamente, não tinha certeza de que suas razões pudessem ser explicadas. “Sempre achei seu nome de nascença muito... agradável esteticamente. Ele... combina com você.”

A respiração de Kirk parou, suavemente, e sob sou ouvido Spock ouviu o coração do humano acelerar um pouco. “Ora, Sr. Spock, acho que essa é a melhor coisa que alguém já disse para mim.”

Eles ficaram em silêncio, escurando a forma da promessa de Kirk, nenhum deles capaz de falar ainda.

“Existe... outra razão,” Spock disse finalmente.

“Mm-hmm?” Os lábios de Kirk estava descansando de leve no seu cabelo.

Distraidamente, a mão do Vulcano se moveu no estômago de Kirk, acariciando de leve. Spock ainda estava vestido, sobre a cama, e Kirk ainda estava esticado sob o lençol fino. Mas estavam deitados inteiramente agora, e Spock estava bem, bem ciente da nudez do seu capitão.

“Não sei se posso explicar,” ele suspirou.

“Tenta.” Sentiu a boca de Kirk se mover contra seu cabelo.

Spock fechou os olhos. “Lembro... da primeira vez que jogamos xadrez. Você se lembra?”

“Sim. É claro. Uma ocasião histórica.” Spock podia ouvir o sorriso na sua voz.

“Você me disse, depois do terceiro jogo que perdi para você, ‘Sr. Spock, certamente você não tem a intenção de permitir que isso continue?’”

“Cretino arrogante, não fui?”

“De fato.”

Kirk riu de leve. “Eu me lembro. E você disse, ‘Capitão, estatisticamente, suas chances de ganhar a próxima partida contra mim são de duas mil, quatrocentas e alguma coisa para uma.’ E eu, é claro, não pude resistir ao desafio.”

“Naturalmente.”

“E naquela vez você lavou o chão comigo.”

“Naturalmente.”

Kirk moveu seu braço. “Cretino arrogante.”

“De fato.” A mão de Spock fez outro movimento traçando o umbigo do humano. “Você se lembra do que eu disse para você depois que a partida terminou?”

Kirk pensou. “Algo sobre meu tipo particular de lógica ser ‘inspiracional’, acredito que foi a palavra que você usou.”

“Sim. Estava... sobrepujado por você. Para mim, você dificilmente parecia ter idade o bastante para ter conquistado uma fração do que seu registro de serviço indicava. E antes de perder três partidas consecutivas para você naquela noite, fazia quatro anos e sete meses desde a última vez que alguém me derrotou em xadrez.”

“Bem, diria que você mais do que igualou o placar contra mim desde então.”

“Negativo.”

Kirk se moveu, olhando para ele. “Você esteve contando...?”

“Afirmativo.”

Silêncio atônito. Então, “O quão na frente estou?”

“Não muito,” disse com uma certa nota de determinação.

Kirk sorriu então, um som leve e brilhante que Spock pensou que era talvez a mais maravilhosa música que já tinha ouvido. “Mas o que isso tem a ver com...?”

“Você se lembra do que me respondeu?”

Dessa vez Kirk estava perdido. “O que eu disse?”

“Eu disse, ‘Obrigado pela instrução, Capitão. Acho que sua abordagem não convencional do jogo eminentemente lógica. De fato, inspiracional.’ E você disse, ‘Bem, vamos ter que fazer isso de novo algum dia, Sr. Spock.’ E você começou a sair. Então, na porta da sala de recreação, você se virou, e disse–”

“‘Oh, e por sinal... meus amigos me chamam de Jim.’”

Spock acenou, se lembrando.

“Ainda não tenho certeza de que entendo.”

“Como disse, é difícil de explicar. Meramente... estou dizendo, sempre encontrei um certo... apelo em usar o nome que você me deu naquele dia. Foi um ajuste difícil para mim, a princípio, reconhecer nossa amizade abertamente daquela maneira. Mas aprendi a apreciar esse presente.”

“Sim...” Kirk murmurou, obviamente tocado e ainda assim um pouco confuso.

Spock limpou a garganta, desejando que tivesse simplesmente mantido a boca fechada. “A dificuldade se encontra na associação de memórias...”

Kirk estava me silêncio por outro longo momento. E então disse em uma voz baixa e incrédula, “Você quer dizer que quando você me chama de ‘Jim’ isso te faz pensar em xadrez...?”

“Sim. O que é, você vai concordar, uma linha de pensamento não condutiva para...”

Kirk fez um som estrangulado, engasgando, o que podia ser pela hilaridade... ou histeria. Spock não podia ter certeza. E então o corpo poderoso sob ele se moveu, torceu-se, e de uma vez só a boca de Kirk estava na dele.

“Meu deus,” Kirk respirou, rindo sem ar entre as carícias. Suas mãos estavam em Spock também, e estava pressionando seu corpo quente, enlouquecedor, flamante contra toda a extensão do Vulcano. Spock afundou em um poço de resposta desolada, seus próprios nervos acordando como um incêndio. A boca suculenta trucidou a sua. A voz tremeu. “Meu deus, amo você.” E a respiração de Kirk estava pesada, e então ele parou, e se afastou o bastante para olhar para ele. “Amo você,” ele sussurrou, e o terror e a alegria vazaram dele para Spock, e o Vulcano temia morrer por causa disso. “Amo você. Estou apaixonado por você. Oh deus–” E sua voz ficou mais pesada. “Oh deus, Spock.”

E eles se beijaram, e se beijaram, e Spock não respirou e não se importou que a escuridão fosse o engolir. Sim. Que ele perdesse a consciência. Não podia suportar essa intensidade, essa necessidade, esse amor. A boca de Kirk na sua era calor e chama e lágrimas salgadas, e isso o desfez.

Então aquele corpo exuberante estava sob ele novamente, mãos o moldando, apertando seu traseiro, arrastando o tecido para longe. Suas mãos estavam no cabelo de Kirk. “Jim. James.” Se enterrou no calor da boca de Kirk, entre suas pernas, e tremeu pela onda de prazer.

Kirk jogou sua cabeça para trás, ofegando. “Sim, Spock. Oh deus. Me fode de novo, agora. Faça isso agora. Agora–”

E teria que ser agora. Agora. Spock removeu freneticamente as roupas confinantes, e com a ajuda de Kirk o cinto arrebentou e as calças saíram. Spock estava tremendo sem controle. “Não posso. Não posso–não assim.”

“Sim. Faz isso.” O lençol milagrosamente desapareceu, saiu do caminho, o quadril de Kirk se ergueu, calor sedoso e aço roçando pelo sexo de Spock. Kirk gemeu alto.

Mas Spock não poderia o machucar. Agora, assim, depois do que tinha acontecido antes e sem fluido para facilitar a passagem, “Não,” ele ofegou, lutando para manter o controle e sabendo que estava deslizando por seus dedos.

“Faz isso.”

Spock o beijou, provou a sua língua, e se separou desesperadamente. “Não!” Ele implorou contra a garganta arqueada de Kirk. “Vou machucar você.”

E então a mão de Kirk estava na sua, pressionando os dedos de Spock contra sua cabeça, seu rosto. Encontrou o olhar de Spock, seus olhos verdes com paixão, quentes e necessitados e insuportavelmente belos. “Então faz assim. Me fode assim, Spock. Não me importo. Só preciso de você dentro de mim.”

O coração de Spock pulou e inchou, e ele não podia aguentar a pressão. “T’hy’la–”

“Entra em mim,” Kirk sussurrou. Sua outra mão puxou o quadril do Vulcano para baixo, firme contra ele.

E então não havia nada sobrando em Spock, só a queimação, inundação, desespero insuportável para estar dentro dele, e então ali estava, seu sexo necessitado latejava e deslizava e estocava contra Kirk e ele fechou os olhos, e atingiu.

Espero por vós, Kirk disse na sua mente.

O prazer o despedaçou.

* * *

James Kirk dormiu como morto.

Acordou com a voz do computador, dizendo que já dormiu por dois alarmes. Avisou para ele em um tom amigável que se não respondesse em noventa segundos, um alerta médico iria soar.

“Desligar alarme,” disse suavemente, e virou-se–para encontrar um Vulcano muito quente, seminu, dormindo profundamente na sua cama.

Kirk deitou quieto pelo espaço de alguns minutos, se deixando sentir o que sentia sobre esse acontecimento, observando-o dormir.

Os cílios escuros descansavam em linha reta contra as bochechas angulares. O cabelo cor de asas de corvo se espalhava pelo corredor, suave e tentador. Seus dedos coçavam de vontade de o tocar. Ele se perguntou como foi que nunca tinha notado a curva do lábio inferior, sensual e cheio de promessa. E de repente percebeu que ainda não tinha tocado nenhuma daquelas orelhas com sua boca, e a antecipação fez seu coração bater descompassado.

Deus do céu, pensou finalmente, quando a intensidade de sua própria reação ameaçou o sobrepujar. Como é que vou funcionar como o capitão dessa nave, quando não posso nem olhar para ele sem querer rastejar para algum lugar e arrancar meus olhos?

Kirk se levantou, sabendo que se não fizesse isso logo, nenhum deles chegaria na Ponte nessa manhã.

Seu corpo apontou um pequeno inventário de reclamações quando se dirigiu rijo para o banheiro; saboreou-as, culpado, as guardando para passar o dia. A pele assada dos seus pulsos. Lábios ligeiramente inchados. Mamilos sensíveis. Pequenos hematomas no traseiro e nas coxas, onde as mãos do Vulcano o seguraram com pouco forte demais, um pouco freneticamente demais.

E, é claro, a dor profunda que apreciava mais, a dor que provava sem sombra de dúvida o que tinha feito na noite passado, o que foi feito com ele.

Ele estava tirando o xampu do cabelo quando sentiu a presença de Spock do outro lado da porta do chuveiro. Respiração acelerando, precisou esperar um momento para seu ritmo cardíaco retornar.

“Se você entrar aqui, nenhum de nós vai conseguir sair desse quarto antes do turno beta,” ele disse, quando foi capaz.

“Isso seria tão desastroso?”

Kirk engoliu, seu corpo respondendo àquela voz profunda voz tão certamente como um imã. “Acho que você vai acabar me matando.”

Uma pausa. Então, com arrependimento, “Devo me banhar nos meus próprios aposentos, então.” Kirk o ouviu começar a sair.

“Spock?” Ele pressionou suas mãos na porta do chuveiro coberta de vapor.

“Sim, Jim?”

A voz se aproximou, a forma dele um fraco contorno através do vidro e do vapor e da névoa.

“Volta para cá quando terminar. Por favor? Só por um minuto.”

“Como você desejar.” Outra pausa. “Bom dia, Jim.”

Kirk descobriu que estava sorrindo, xampu escorrendo pelo pescoço, mãos ainda pressionadas contra a porta. “Sim, é, meu amigo. Sim, é.”

* * *

Tendo tomado banho e se vestido em tempo recorde, Spock entrou nos aposentos do seu capitão pelo corredor, completamente à vista de diversos oficiantes passantes.

Eles sabem? Se pegou pensando. Conseguem saber? Podem ver que sou uma pessoa inteiramente diferente de quem era ontem, e todos os dias que vieram antes? Se nos virem juntos, vão saber o que somos um para o outro, o que fizemos?

Como poderiam não saber?

Kirk saiu do closet, de uniforme e meias, cabelo molhado se encaracolando. Sorriu, e o coração de Spock deu um salto estranho e desajeitado, como um pássaro engaiolado por tempo demais.

“Oi.”

Spock deu um passo na direção dele, e parou. Kirk tinha razão. Se se entregasse ao impulso o conduzindo agora, se o beijasse, jamais deixariam o quarto.

Disse o nome, só precisando o dizer. “James.”

Kirk fechou seus olhos, inspirando rapidamente. “Deus do céu,” sussurrou finalmente, soltando a respiração. “Adoro quando você me chama assim.”

“Então devo fazer isso enquanto você me permitir.”

Kirk olhou para ele. “Não quero que você pare nunca.”

Spock não tinha palavras para isso, não sabia se podia ter falado para salvar sua vida. E Kirk, vendo isso, cruzou os três passos entre eles e puxou o Vulcano para os seus braços. Ficou parado ali o segurando, seu rosto pressionado no pescoço de Spock.

Spock tremeu, o abraçou de volta, seu corpo subitamente ciente de quantas vezes em três anos quis fazer isso. Tinha tentado se enganar dizendo que não era assim? Tentado dizer para si mesmo que o kalifee tinha mudado tudo?

Agora, parecia que não podia se lembrar de um tempo em que não quis isso.

“Me diz o que vai acontecer,” Kirk murmurou sonhador contra seu ombro, lendo seu pensamento. “Me diz o que está te incomodando. O que significa, você estar conectado comigo dessa forma?” Sua voz falhou. “Por que isso assusta você?”

Spock se ouviu responder, como que de um lugar distante. “Pode se tornar permanente. Inescapável. Se ainda estiver conectado com você, e a febre viesse de novo…” Parou. Se? Quem pensava que estava enganando? Engoliu, se fez continuar. “Você estaria ciente de mim, sempre, em seus pensamentos.” Você aprenderia a me ressentir, completou em pensamento. Não achava que Kirk tivesse ouvido. “Você não seria mais inteiramente livre.”

A resposta de Kirk foi um sussurro contra sua garganta. “Promete?”

Spock grunhiu, fazendo os olhos. “Você irá de fato ser a minha ruína.”

Uma risada suave. “Isso seria uma coisa tão desastrosa?”

“Não,” o Vulcano admitiu, e o soltou.

Kirk se afastou, dirigindo-lhe um olhar arqueado e incendiário. Desafiando-o. “Isso significa que você quer ver o lado de fora desse quarto em algum momento hoje?”

Spock suspirou. “Temo que não temos escolha.”

Com uma eficiência zombeira, Kirk se afastou, profissional. “Muito bem, Sr. Spock. Se você insiste, devo sofrer para atravessar o dia com disciplina.” E então sua boca se curvou, um sorriso torto, e o arrependimento de Spock era sincero de fato. “De alguma fora.” Então pensou, com a cabeça virada de lado. “Com uma condição.”

“Diga.”

“Me encontra aqui às vinte e três horas?”

Spock fingiu considerar. “Posso não ser capaz de obedecer, Capitão. O Sr. Scott e eu temos algumas coisas para analisar na Engenharia...”

Tinha certeza de que Kirk teria atirado alguma coisa, se qualquer coisa apropriada estivesse ao alcance das mãos. Por um segundo os olhos de leão brilharam com ultraje ferido. Então o sorriso retornou. “Tudo bem, mereci isso.”

“Sim.”

“Então vai me encontrar aqui?” Foi dito suavemente, o pedido evidente.

“Sim,” Spock sussurrou rouco.

Você realmente pensou o contrário?

Por um longo momento Kirk olhou para ele, como se o memorizando. Finalmente, simplesmente acenou e se virou para sair, como se não se confiasse para dizer mais. “Até então, meu amigo.”

Quando estava na porta, Spock disse seu nome, uma carícia. “Jim.”

Kirk parou. Virou-se. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, cheios de uma luz que Spock sabia que poderia o consumir facilmente. Os olhos fizeram uma pergunta. Em resposta, Spock ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou seus pés.

O capitão da Enterprise tinha esquecido de colocar suas botas.

* * *

McCoy se aproximou de seu capitão no deck de observação, quando a noite da nave já estava avançando. O homem não virou quando ele entrou; McCoy suspeitava que nem tivesse ouvido a porta abrir. O doutor aproveitou a oportunidade para analisar a situação, indo para onde Kirk estava parado perto dos portais.

Estava aliviado–e um pouco surpreso–por notar que Kirk não mostrava óbvios sinais de tensão.

“Bem,” ele disse suavemente, se aproximando, “Vejo que o nosso Vulcano residente não é o único se escondendo aqui desses dias.”

“Bones, ninguém nunca te disse que não é legal se esgueirar para perto das pessoas?”

Kirk tinha colocado as luzes em uma configuração ainda mais baixa do que seu usual, e as estrelas do lado de fora brilhavam em um panorama espetacular de luz.

“Claro. Pensando bem, acho que Spock disse, na outra noite.”

“Talvez nós devêssemos colocar um sino em você, como o gato proverbial.”

“Vocês teriam que me pegar primeiro. Além disso, como mais devo manter vocês alerta, Jim?”

Finalmente Kirk se virou, olhando fixamente para ele. “Suspeito que você conseguiria fazer isso mesmo com o sino.”

Tinha uma tolerância gentil no olhar que Kirk dirigiu para ele, e McCoy prendeu a respiração, teve que verificar sua reação ao que viu no rosto de seu capitão. O homem parecia ter rejuvenescido cinco anos nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Seus olhos estavam claros e sem tensão; seu rosto, relaxado, fazia o doutor se lembrar do dia em que se conheceram, treze anos antes. Fez com que se lembrasse da reação que surgiu em seus pensamentos sem aviso naquela ocasião histórica, meus deus, ele é só uma criança. E um rosto como esse em um homem deveria ser ilegal.

De repente parecia novo, inexplicavelmente em paz. Era um olhar que McCoy não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto nele em uma década–talvez nem mesmo então. James Kirk parecia... contente.

Oh meu deus.

“Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?”

McCoy piscou. “O quê?”

Kirk sorriu para ele, divertido. “Você está me encarando como se eu estivesse com o rosto sujo de calda de chocolate ou alguma coisa.”

“Não, eu só...” McCoy tirou aquele último pensamento da sua cabeça, e fez uma cara séria. “Calda de chocolate?”

Kirk conseguiu parecer inocente. “Um exemplo puramente hipotético.”

“Uh-huh. O que eu te disse sobre essas coisas?”

Os olhos cor de avelã se baixaram, uma criança cabulando aula pega no ato, buscando clemência. “Por favor, Bones, você está atrás de mim por não estar comendo faz semanas. Me dá um desconto.”

McCoy fez uns grunhidos, mas decidiu deixar passar. Se Jim estava atacando doces, tinha que estar se sentindo mais como si mesmo. “Então, o que é tão interessante lá fora?” perguntou casualmente, indicando com a cabeça o portal e o campo de estrelas além. “Deve ser algo bom. Spock pareceu achar isso, há algumas noites.”

“Estava perturbando ele também?”

“Claro, não tenho nada melhor para fazer com o meu tempo.”

Kirk bufou de leve, e se virou para as estrelas de novo. “Bones, um desses dias você vai ir longe demais com ele, e você vai descobrir que aquele famoso controle Vulcano é um mito.”

McCoy olhou para ele pensativo. “É mesmo.”

A princípio, na luz fraca, não percebeu. Mas então Kirk se moveu de leve, e McCoy viu–a suave, quase imperceptível macha de cor, no topo das bochechas.

E Kirk não respondeu.

De repente o pensamento estava de volta, e dessa vez o doutor não conseguiu enterrar esse pensamento antes que se manifestasse, alto e claro. Oh meu deus, ele realmente fez aquilo. Ele realmente fez aquilo.

Spock contou para ele sobre a conexão.

Precisou de um minuto para digerir isso. Estava ouvindo suas próprias palavras da noite anterior, ‘você precisa admitir, pode livrar ele dessa melancolia’. Bem, certamente parecia ter feito isso...

Então Kirk limpou a garganta, ainda sem olhar para ele.

“Você sabia, não sabia.”

Não era uma questão, realmente. Só um simples fato.

“É,” McCoy disse com a voz rouca, depois de um momento. “Eu... adivinhei. Ele não teria me dito de outra fora.”

A boca de Kirk se curvou de leve. “Oh, posso acreditar nisso.”

Era vez de McCoy ficar envergonhado. “Só não fazia sentido. A loucura que estava acontecendo no corpo dele–seus sistemas estavam uma bagunça. Tinha que ter uma razão para se recuperar tão rapidamente. Tão completamente. E fiquei pensando sobre algo que ele disse, ‘A condição é iniciada pela fêmea.’”

Kirk estava o encarando intensamente agora, curiosidade evidente.

“Sério? Não sabia disso.” E então, descrente, “Ele te disse isso?”

McCoy acenou. “Fiz com que respondesse algumas perguntas, uma vez que entrou naquela cabeça dura que como seu médico, eu precisava saber.”

“O que mais ele disse?”

O doutor imaginava que, as coisas sendo como eram, não tinha mal em contar para ele. “Perguntei para ele o que iria acontecer se um do par conectado morresse. Ou se a fêmea se ferisse, e fosse incapaz de realizar. E ele disse, ‘O macho pode sobreviver, se outra conexão for feita a tempo.’” A aversão de McCoy voltou, como tinha acontecido da primeira vez que percebeu as implicações. “Você consegue acreditar que os Vulcanos _propositalmente_ conectam suas crianças assim, sabendo o que os machos vão sofrer? Pelo que posso ver, a condição é completamente iniciada pelo ciclo da fêmea. É por isso que uma cruza bem sucedida é a única solução possível. O Vulcano macho vai ficar no cio até que a fêmea engravide.”

“Mas isso é...”

“Horrível? Inumano? É, você e eu vemos dessa forma. Mas Vulcano sofre com uma taxa de natalidade perpetuamente baixa. Parece que evoluíram um jeito garantido de garantir a fertilização.” Agora que estavam discutindo assuntos médicos, McCoy esqueceu por um momento de quem estava falando. “Pelo que posso ver, é por isso que existe o desafio. Em certos períodos da história Vulcana, havia uma séria falta de fêmeas férteis. Tinham que garantir que os machos mais fortes fossem escolhidos para reprodução. Só posso presumir que o desafio fosse invocado quando um macho em particular fosse julgado impróprio para reprodução. Deve ser quase inédito chamar um desafio hoje em dia. Um macho na condição em que Spock estava teria pouca ou nenhuma chance de sobreviver um combate como esse–” Parou, vendo o rosto do outro homem.

Kirk tinha ficado pálido. “Ela era um monstro.”

McCoy pôs uma mão no seu braço. “Não sabemos o que–”

“ _Não_.” Os olhos de Kirk encontraram os do doutor. “Ela queria que ele morresse. Nas minhas mãos.”

E pela primeira vez em dois meses, McCoy viu a grande sombra de pesar na face de seu amigo.

McCoy engoliu a seco, apertou seu braço. “Sei disso, Jim.”

Estou, e finalmente Kirk acenou, retornou a pressão no braço de McCoy. Então se afastou, e o doutor o soltou, encontrou seu olhar questionador.

“Bones... o que você disse. Significa... ele vai passar por isso de novo?”

“Bem... acho que isso depende,” McCoy disse cuidadosamente.

“Do quê?”

“Se ele vai decidir se casar com uma fêmea Vulcana.”

Kirk inspirou, seus olhos iluminados com algo que o doutor não conseguia legar. “Então o que você está dizendo é que, desde que ele não case com uma fêmea Vulcana, está a salvo?”

Confusão, McCoy esticou as mãos. “Não sou uma autoridade, Jim. Você vai ter que perguntar para ele. Mas teria que imaginar que, eventualmente, sua própria fisiologia iria alcançar ele, fêmea ou não.” McCoy fez uma careta. O que exatamente Jim estava perguntando?

Esperou por uma explicação, mas Kirk só acenou pensativo, olhos distantes, e murmurou algo que o doutor não conseguia entender.

Finalmente, McCoy não podia mais suportar. “Jim... o que diabos está acontecendo com você? Você está me enlouquecendo aqui, você sabe disso? Spock estava quase certo de que você iria chutar o traseiro dele quando te contasse–e não tinha certeza de que ele estava errado. Vocês dois estão lidando com isso? Ele está bem? _Você_ está?” Inclinou a cabeça, tentando ver o rosto de Kirk. “Você não me disse nada importante.”

O homem olhou para ele então. Os cor de avelã sustentavam aquele olhar quente e afeiçoado de novo–e um pedido de desculpas. “Não, você está certo,” Kirk disse, sorrindo enigmaticamente. “Não disse.”

E com isso se virou e saiu do deck de observação, o doutor o encarando.

* * *

Kirk chegou nos seus aposentos com quatorze minutos de sobra.

A porta se fechou atrás dele exatamente como tinha acontecido mil vezes antes, mas dessa vez ele parou logo após isso, ficando ali de pé.

Tudo era igual, nesse lugar, estritamente conforme o regulamento. E ainda assim, não conseguia escapar da sensação de que algo importante estava diferente. Seus olhos foram para a estante, onde Spock tinha parado, de costas, na noite anterior. O lugar perto da grade de metal, onde Spock o tocou pela primeira vez. A cadeira onde o Vulcano o beijou pela primeira vez... a cama...

Você realmente está mal, disse para si mesmo. Você está começando a perder a cabeça. Comece a se controlar.

Mas tinha uma chama de alegria no seu peito que não podia ser extinta.

Ele correu para o chuveiro, cada nervo do seu corpo sentindo-o como uma sobrecarga. Não sabia o que iria acontecer quando o Vulcano passasse pela porta–não tinha ideia na verdade. Isso já era um barato que não conseguia exatamente entender. Iriam se beijar, tocar um ao outro gentilmente? Iriam devorar um ao outro, como tinham feito na noite anterior? Spock amarraria ele de novo? Talvez eles simplesmente fossem jogar xadrez, e ele enlouqueceria silenciosamente por causa da espera.

Talvez Spock fosse se fundir com ele.

Já estava mais do que meio-excitado quando a água tocou sua pele, e esse pensamento fez com que corasse com um calor ansioso. A verdade era que não se importava muito. Estava enlouquecendo tanto com a necessidade de ver Spock que qualquer ou todas essas coisas soavam quase insuportavelmente maravilhosas.

O Vulcano tinha ficado nos laboratórios o dia inteiro, poupando ambos da agonia de estarem na Ponte juntos, ao menos por um tempinho. Eventualmente teriam que lidar com isso, também. Kirk não sabia quando–se–seria realmente capaz de lidar com isso. Mas ambos sabiam que hoje teria sido impossível. Sentir aquela presença nas suas costas, e saber que não poderia deixar evidente, não poderia pensar sobre o que Spock tinha feito com isso na noite anterior. Erguer os olhos e encontrar aqueles olhos escuros no seu, sabendo...

Não. Não hoje.

Tinha sido ruim o bastante com Spock a quinze decks de distância.

A água fluiu com espuma fragrante por suas costas e ele pensou sobre o quão estranho deveria ter sido, que ele tivesse achado ser tão natural depois de todos esses anos amar outro homem, se apaixonar por ele. Precisaria separar um tempo para pensar sobre isso um dia deles. Tentar entender o que significava.

Mas no seu coração, era nada além de indescritível e inevitavelmente _certo_.

Percebendo que estava sonhando acordado por tempo demais, Kirk correu para se secar e enrolou uma toalha na cintura. No quarto, seu cérebro hesitou com relação às roupas. Um robe seria óbvio demais. Sua roupa usual para quando não estava em serviço–deprimida e entediante e escolhida para manter uma imagem de comando–dificilmente serviria. Pensou brevemente na túnica que comprou em Altair, mas se um robe era óbvio, o que seu primeiro oficial pensaria daquela seda verde colada? Não.

Só tinha conseguido colocar um par de calças de ginástica com cordinhas quando o sinal da porta soou.

Se virou em direção ao som, seu corpo aquecendo, algo como pânico fechando sua garganta. Então percebeu a imagem ridícula que pintava, o intrépido capitão de uma nave estrelar completamente incapaz de tomar uma decisão sobre que roupas colocar.

Que diabos. Realmente não queria jogar xadrez mesmo.

“Entra.”

E o Vulcano estava ali na porta, alto e elegante e sobrepujante em uma camisa larga e calças de linho, fazendo Kirk se sentir, como frequentemente se sentia quando Spock estava por perto, como um servo mal vestido na presença de realeza.

Spock parou na porta aberta, mãos cruzadas nas costas, fazendo uma lenta análise da roupa de Kirk. Não se apressou. Quando seu olhar retornou para Kirk finalmente, o humano se encontrou um tanto sem fôlego.

Olhos escuros o consideraram. “De hoje em diante,” o Vulcano disse pensativo, “você não deve ser visto assim fora desse quarto.” Deu o último passo que o traria para o quarto, e a porta se fechou atrás dele.

Kirk colou as mãos no quadril e virou a cabeça desafiador. “É mesmo?”

Spock acenou urbanamente. “Não poderia ser responsabilizado por minhas ações.”

Kirk eliminou a distância entre eles. “Gostaria de demonstrar?” Seu sangue estava cantando só por causa daquele olhar. De repente sabia que não somente não queria jogar xadrez–também não seria capaz de esperar muito. As horas de antecipação tinham o deixado preparado e pronto, e só estar no mesmo quarto que Spock o estava deixando tenso demais.

“Você é tão impaciente,” a voz grave reclamou. “Nós temos toda a noite.”

Kirk corou de leve. “Sim, é claro. Por favor, entre. Fique confortável.” Viu sua própria agitação. Esse é Spock. Não apresse ele. Só porque você ficou nesse estado pensando nele o dia inteiro…

Fez-se perguntar casualmente, “O que você gostaria de fazer essa noite?”

“Qual é o seu prazer, Jim?” A pergunta foi feita de modo igualmente casual.

E de repente podia sentir que ele estava pegando fogo em seu linho frio, podia sentir a tensão aumentando no corpo do outro. Spock queria isso tanto quanto ele.

Talvez só quisesse um pouco de convencimento.

Que seja. Se Spock queria uma sedução deliberada então Kirk daria isso a ele, em dobro. Baixou os olhos, concentrando todos os truques que conhecia no seu calmo e intocável Vulcano.

“Meu prazer,” ele repetiu, uma mão ainda no quadril, a outra traçando seu lábio inferior pensativamente com a ponta de um dedo. “Meu prazer seria... café e uma conversa, Sr. Spock. O que você me diz?” Ergueu os olhos para Spock novamente, o desafiando.

“Como você desejar,” Spock concordou, entrando no jogo.

Kirk cruzou o quarto, sem pressa, sentindo os olhos de Spock como uma marca na sua pele. No sintetizador, parou, fingindo considerar. Finalmente, olhou por cima do ombro, sorrindo um pouco. “Bom, acho que não estou com muita vontade de tomar café, afinal de contas. Você?”

Spock balançou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam ocultos. “Talvez só a conversa então,” ele disse, sua voz só ligeiramente rouca perto das bordas.

Kirk sentiu a gratificação surgir. Oh sim, meu amigo. Você pode sentir o quanto eu quero você, não pode?

Como se tivesse ouvido o pensamento, Spock engoliu a seco, sua garganta se movendo quase imperceptivelmente. “O que você deseja discutir?”

Tinha uma ponta de descompasso na sua voz? Kirk virou e voltou para o outro lado do quarto, lentamente eliminando a distância entre eles. “Tive uma conversa com o Dr. McCoy nessa noite.”

Spock piscou, obviamente não esperando isso. “De fato?”

“De fato.” Kirk se moveu ainda mais perto. “Foi… muito esclarecedora.”

Posso perguntar o tópico?”

Kirk parou a menos de meio metro do Vulcano. Percebeu novamente que tinha que erguer os olhos para encontrar os do outro a essa distância–e algo nele respondeu inesperadamente a essa realização, aumentando o calor na sua barriga. “Você,” disse finalmente, em resposta. “Você... e eu.” Os olhos de Spock se arregalaram, e Kirk ficou com pena dele. “Não se preocupe. Não contei nada importante para ele. Foi só ele quem falou.”

Spock parecia genuinamente perplexo. “Sobre...?”

Kirk conseguiu manter um rosto sério. “Biologia.”

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram previsivelmente. “Entendo. Posso presumir que você se refere à... biologia Vulcana.”

“Pode.”

“E qual, se posso perguntar, foi a conclusão para essa discussão?” Spock estava obviamente nervoso com a ideia de Kirk e McCoy discutindo esse tipo de coisa.

Kirk suspirou. “Não teve conclusão, realmente.” Estava parado muito perto agora. Perto o bastante para sentir o suave tremor do Vulcano, perto o bastante para Spock sentir o seu. “Ele sabe sobre a conexão, você sabe.”

“Sei.” A voz de Spock era dificilmente mais do que um sussurro agora. “Foi ele quem me convenceu de que não tinha alternativa além de ser honesto com você.”

“Então devo uma para ele,” Kirk disse suavemente, deixando seus olhos mostrarem o quão grande de fato era o débito.

“O débito é meu. Inteiramente meu.” Spock inspirou sonoramente, e de repente suas sãos estavam na cintura nua de Kirk, quentes e possessivas, e o humano se sentir oscilar na direção do toque. “Você é um feiticeiro,” Spock sussurrou perto do seu ouvido. “Não posso manter minhas mãos longe de você.”

“Então não mantenha,” Kirk disse com a voz rouca, fechando seus olhos. “Não.”

Aquelas mãos fizeram o caminho subindo pelo lado do corpo dele, e pensou que iria morrer desse prazer.

“Você é tão responsivo.”

Kirk ouviu sua própria respiração, instável e pesada, falhando com cada toque dos dedos sensível por sua pele, suas costelas, sua barriga. “Você está me enlouquecendo.”

Spock tocou seu rosto. “Você está me fazendo querer beijar você.”

Um som escapou dos lábios de Kirk, uma suave vibração de desejo. Abriu os olhos, encontrou os de Spock, afogando em seu próprio desejo e amor. “Sim,” ele sussurrou.

Ele tentou, muito, manter seus olhos abertos. Mas os lábios cheios passaram pelos seus, tão gentilmente, e ele não pode evitar. Gemeu de leve e precisou colocar uma mão na cintura de Spock para se estabilizar.

O Vulcano se afastou, e Kirk abriu os olhos de novo, seus próprios lábios partidos, implorando. Por favor. Por favor, preciso de mais. Por favor me beija de novo.

“Gosto muito de ouvir você dizer isso,” Spock murmurou, seus lábios corados, mãos quentes contra a pele de Kirk. “Você é lindo quando diz sim para mim.”

“Me beija de novo,” Kirk implorou, o desejo maior do que seu orgulho. “Por favor, Spock.”

E a mão de Spock estava no seu cabelo, agarrada na nuca, segurando-o, e a sensação de ser controlado correu por ele em uma onda de memória e necessidade. A boca do Vulcano desceu na direção da sua, e então estavam se beijando de verdade, uma lenta, íntima carícia de lábios e língua, quente e doce, incinerante. Kirk grunhiu, sentiu algo se desfazer no seu interior. Suas mãos seguraram Spock, puxando-o para perto, mais perto. Eles eram um, bocas famintas uma pela outra, o calor nu de Kirk próximo dos planos mais magros do corpo do Vulcano, suas ereções urgentes se acariciando, pressionadas juntas através do tecido largo.

Finalmente, desesperado por ar, Kirk se afastou. Sentia que se Spock o largasse, cairia. “Por favor,” ofegou, tremendo, “Não posso esperar. Preciso–”

Essas mãos fortes nas suas costas, no lado do seu pescoço, segurando-o. “O que você precisa, t’hy’la? Diga me o que você precisa.”

Qualquer coisa. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que quiser comigo. Mas não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem.

De repente, Spock o agarrou pelos pulsos, estava o empurrando de costas. Foi voluntariamente, tropeçando. “Isso, James?” O Vulcano sussurrou gentilmente. “É isso que você deseja?”

Spock o estava pressionando contra a divisória do quarto agora, e Kirk sentiu-o se mexer, viu que o Vulcano tinha tirado algo do bolso da calça. Tentou ver o que era. E então viu.

Um par de algemas, brilhando no quarto mal iluminado.

Um tremor passou por Kirk, e pensou que fez um ruído, um gemido baixo no fundo da garganta, quase inaudível.

E Spock ouviu, é claro. Os lábios cheios curvados ligeiramente, e Spock se inclinou para o beijar, um toque de pena sob a mandíbula. “Me dê a sua mão,” ele sussurrou.

O click quando a segunda algema se fechou fez algo mudar no cérebro de Kirk, algo vital e um pouco assustador–e completamente, completamente erótico. Pressionou contra elas, sentindo o metal marcar suas nádegas, seus ombros. Estava tão ereto que doía. Então Spock estava pressionando contra ele, aquelas mãos incríveis nos seu quadril, empurrando suas calças para baixo. Quando terminou, o Vulcano se afastou um pouco.

“Sim, deixe-me olhar para você. Deixe-me ver você.”

Kirk não tinha escolha, pois estava nu agora, despido e preso perante Spock, membro ereto e mamilos rijos com desejo. Queria implorar para Spock o tocar–estava com medo por temer que ele somente o provocasse mais.

Spock desabotoou então sua própria camisa pálida de linho, até que estava aberta na frente, pendurada solta nos lados. Sob o tecido suave cor de creme, ele era todo curvas escuras e músculos tensos. Seu corpo era compacto e, para Kirk, incrivelmente excitante. Ele doía de vontade de sentir aquela pele de alabastro suave contra sua.

E então Spock o tocou, e foi combustão espontânea, fora de controle.

Aquele toque na sua barriga, suas costelas, tocando-o de leve como antes, só que dessa vez a onda de sensação que seguiu cada toque o inundou em ondas trêmulas de calor. Sem aviso, a cabeça escura se inclinou e aqueles lábios cheios e sensuais estavam acariciando seu mamilo, provocando. Antes que pudesse registrar completamente o primeiro choque de prazer, ele sentiu o ataque deliberado de língua e dentes.

“Oh deus...”

E o ataque continuou, e continuou, até que estava gemendo alto, querendo implorar por misericórdia e incapaz até de formar palavras. Sua excitação era tão grande que podia sentir a umidades nas suas coxas, sua própria pré-ejaculação. Involuntariamente, seu quadril se moveu contra o corpo de Spock, precisando de contato, e seu membro esfregou-se contra calor rígido através das roupas do outro. Sua respiração falhou, o primeiro delicado frisson de orgasmo se contorcendo na sua virilha.

Spock se afastou, deixando-o desolado. “Fique parado. Você não poderá encontrar alívio até que eu permita. Entendeu?”

Kirk fez um som com a intenção de ser assentimento. Mas antes que pudesse pensar ou recuperar o fôlego, a boca arrebatante estava na sua barriga, e se movendo mais para baixo.

“Spock...” saiu como um soluço, porque a boca estava beijando sua virilha agora, seu escroto, os topos das coxas. E ele sabia, além de qualquer dúvida, que se Spock colocasse sua boca nele, em seu membro, perderia o controle. “Spock, por favor...”

E de repente não podia suportar, que suas mãos estavam presas e não podia o sentir, não podia pressionar seu corpo contra todas as curvas do outro, não podia o segurar e o beijar. De repente não era o bastante. Precisava de mais.

O Vulcano estava agachado perante ele, pupilas dilatadas, lábios entreabertos. Olhando para ele.

Esperando.

Kirk lutou para encontrar as palavras para expressar o que precisava. Engoliu a seco. Implorou, “Me deixa amar você. Me deixa fazer amor com você.”

“Você deseja que eu te liberte?” A voz profunda estava irregular, instável, e Kirk ouviu a necessidade correspondente.

“Sim. Por favor, eu... eu preciso tocar você.”

Por um momento, Kirk viu um brilho nos olhos de seu amante como lágrimas, e sua própria garganta se fechou. Spock se inclinou para frente, muito lentamente, e descansou seu rosto contra as coxas de Kirk. Seus olhos se fecharam, então se abriram de novo, e ele se pôs de pé graciosamente. Não disse nada, apenas alcançou, libertando as mãos de Kirk com uma deliberação lenta.

Então as mãos que o libertaram o puxaram para perto, e Spock o beijou profundamente, pensativamente, e o prazer consumiu tudo.

“Quero você dentro de mim,” Kirk sussurrou quando pode respirar. A cama estava sob ele, e Spock sobre ele, e não tinha certeza de como isso tinha acontecido, mas não se importava.

As mãos de Spock estavam no seu cabelo. “Desse jeito?” perguntou, seus olhos chamas negras, sufocantes. Em algum lugar tinha perdido algumas roupas, porque seu membro estava pressionado firmemente contra o quadril de Kirk, quente e melado e tão firme quanto Kirk se sentia.

“De qualquer forma,” Kirk respirou, conhecendo só a necessidade. “De todas as formas.” E então, tardiamente, lembrando– “Tenho umas coisas no armário.”

A forma esguia tremeu sob suas mãos, e Spock olhou para ele, firmemente. “Você consegue?”

“Sim.” Ela sabia o que Spock estava perguntando; você consegue esperar? Tinha passado do ponto de orgasmo agora–o prazer era uma chama alta e quente em cada nervo no seu corpo. Quando o alívio finalmente chegasse, seria quase como uma agonia. Mas por agora... “Sim, posso. Quero.” Ele era o desejo, não tinha espaço para mais nada nele além disso.

Fechou seus olhos por um momento, sentindo Spock alcançar sobre sua cabeça para pegar o tubo de lubrificante que tinha colocado ali mais cedo. Ele inspirou profundamente, expirando lentamente, concentrando-se em fazer seu corpo relaxar. A respiração do Vulcano era audível e errática, e Kirk sabia que ele não seria capaz de ir devagar. Estava tudo bem. Mas não queria que Spock temesse machucar ele.

Alguns momentos, e ergueu os olhos para encontrar Spock ajoelhado entre suas coxas, o observando com uma expressão parada, seus olhos largos e cheios de luz. Desconfortável sob aquela adoração nua, Kirk baixou os olhos–para uma visão que fez ele mesmo inspirar de um modo um tanto adorador.

Ele vai entrar em mim.

Deus do céu.

Spock o tocou, uma mão na pele suave no interior da sua coxa. Você tem certeza? Seus olhos perguntaram.

“Está tudo bem,” Kirk murmurou, e ergueu seus joelhos, como que para mostrar que estava. Como tinha estado quando Spock fez isso na noite passada, aquele sentimento de estar exposto era a parte mais assustadora; Kirk sentiu uma pontada de medo, mas não lutou contra isso. Estava tudo bem em ter medo. Spock faria tudo ficar bem.

Podia ver o Vulcano tremendo agora com o esforço de se controlar, mas os dedos lubrificados que o tocaram eram gentis, exploradores, e era um tipo diferente de prazer, não menos estimulante.

“Oh, deus, tão bom. Tão om.” E de repente não conseguia suportar a solidão de seu próprio corpo, então ele o alcançou, implorando. “Agora, Spock.”

Então o peso de Spock, tão bom sobre ele, seda, veludo e aço. Kirk afastou seus joelhos ainda mais, tentando não se preparar para a dor que viria, mas não realmente obtendo sucesso. Era mais assustadora assim, sem estar amarrado, sem Spock o comandando, ordenando sua submissão. Mais difícil dar isso livremente do que ter isso tirado dele. Mas queria isso, suportaria a dor para ter. A cabeça sedosa e lubrificada do pênis do outro homem o tocou, e ele inspirou um ar que tinha um sabor de fuga, e medo.

Mas ao invés de se pressionar para dentro dele, Spock parou, apoiando-se pesadamente nas coxas de Kirk–e alcançou para tocar seu rosto.

Um único movimento pairante de ar e luz. A voz, tocando-o no seu centro.

Iluminado.

Spock?

Esse momento. Amor. Você é.

Kirk sentiu a dissolução de controle, a destruição de pensamentos coerentes, sabia que Spock estava além dos limites agora, perdido.

Goza dentro de mim.

Sim. Dentro–

Spock grunhiu profundamente na garganta e se moveu, e Kirk se sentiu abrir, preenchido, e estava tudo bem por causa da mão no seu rosto, por causa do seu amor, porque quando Spock entrou nele tudo o que sentiu foi seu próprio calor, sua própria seda, seu próprio aperto; e quando finalmente Spock gozou em grandes ondas trêmulas de alívio, o prazer foi seu, ele possuía isso, e não havia dor.

* * *

“Jim?"

Um longo momento passou, no qual Kirk tentou e falhou em erguer a cabeça do travesseiro.

“Sim?” conseguiu finalmente, imaginando que teria que server.

Silêncio.

“O que foi, Spock?”

“Nada,” uma voz abafada disse, de algum lugar perto da sua orelha esquerda. “Estava meramente verificando.”

Kirk pensou sobre isso por um momento. E então sorriu de leve; rir teria gastado energia demais. “Não desmaio _todas_ as vezes, sabe.”

“Mm.”

O humano considerou. “Aposto que você também desmaiou, na primeira vez. Você só acordou antes de mim.”

“Mm.” Ao seu lado, Spock se moveu de leve, pressionando-se mais perto das suas costas. “Você nunca irá saber.”

Kirk ficou deitado na semiescuridão, ouvindo o Vulcano respirar, sentindo o estável subir e descer desse ritmo lento contra sua pele. Percebeu, um choque brusco, que somente vinte e quatro horas tinham se passado desde que seu melhor amigo e primeiro oficial tinha vindo para seus aposentos, oferecido uma massagem nas costas, e concluído a noite amarrando ele e o fodendo até o esquecimento. Não tinha se deixado pensar sobre ‘não importa o que acontecer’, ainda... não tinha se deixado pensar sobre as fêmeas Vulcanas hipotéticas de McCoy. Felizes para sempre era algo que nunca tinha esperado com nenhum amante. Tinha mil razões para não esperar por isso dessa vez.

Ainda assim, não conseguia evitar sentir o toque da eternidade nas suas costas, no seu coração.

“Nunca fiz aquilo antes, sabe,” disse finalmente, no quarto quieto. “Nada disso.”

“Eu sei,” Spock murmurou contra sua nuca. Um braço encontrou seu caminho ao redor da barriga dele, estava o abraçando de leve.

O aperto na garganta de Kirk aliviou. Ficou em silêncio de novo por alguns minutos, testando suas próprias reações para o pensamento que tinha entrando no seu cérebro um momento antes.

“Você...?” Parou.

“O que, Jim?”

“Bom... você... gostou disso?” Sua voz tinha se tornado um sussurro. “Me amarrar, quero dizer. Me dizer o que fazer.”

Deu uma pausa. Então, “Você realmente tem alguma dúvida?”

“Você sabe o que quero dizer. Você... gosta de estar no controle?”

Spock ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, e Kirk sentiu algo afundar no seu peito, culpa e vergonha se acumulando. Mas então Spock acariciou seu cabelo uma vez, muito gentilmente. “Gostei de... dar prazer para você,” ele disse suavemente, e o coração do humano expandiu em resposta dessa honestidade vulnerável. “Foi... muito gratificante, ser capaz de dar tanto prazer para você. Tanto alívio.”

“Você não precisa mais fazer isso,” Kirk disse em voz baixa. “Se não quiser.”

“Jim?”

“Sim?”

“Volte a dormir. Você fala excessivamente.”

Kirk meio que se virou nos seus braços, ultrajado. “ _Eu_ falo demais?”

“Afirmativo.”

“Olha aqui, senhor. _É você_ que–”

“Jim?”

“O quê?”

“Fique quieto. Agora.”

E aquela era a voz que demandava obediência, que a compelia, e dessa vez Kirk ouviu o timbre sombrio de prazer, a satisfação nas profundezas da alma.

Ele sabia, então, que não precisava se preocupar.


End file.
